Falling For You
by shewhotypes
Summary: Chocolate. Carbohydrates. Edward Cullen. These are the things Bella Swan tries to resist. But some things are harder to resist than others.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Chocolate. Carbohydrates. Edward Cullen. These are the things Bella Swan tries to resist. But some things are harder to resist than others.**

 **A/N: This is my first ever story, I've wanted to write this for time now but I've never actually had the time to. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy writing it!**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

"Just taste it Bella," Rosalie sighed. "And would you _stop_ looking at it like it's going to bite you." I pulled a face at her. I know I was acting like a total fucking twelve year old, I just didn't approve of me and alcohol mixed together. I'd obviously had it before and let's say I'm more eighteen than twelve.

Rosalie and myself were sleeping over at Alice's. Why Alice's you ask? Because her house was fucking huge. Her bathroom alone was bigger than my entire house. _Okay,_ maybe not that big but sleepovers were best kept here. Esme and Carlisle, Alice's parents; were out of town due to business purposes. And they were sweet enough to let us stay.

I grabbed it out of her hand, tipping my head back and downing the tequila in one. I grimaced as it burned my throat and wiped my mouth. " _Happy?"_ I handed the shot glass back to Rosalie.

Alice walked in with a box full of face masks. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Bella, let's not forget what happened the last time you took a shot."

"That was _multiple_ shots Alice, and besides it's just you and Rose. I highly doubt that I could embarrass myself _anymore_ in front of you guys."

Alice tossed the box onto her bed, she giggled. "True. I'll never forget the look on Mike's face when you practically jumped on his table at the party."

I rolled my eyes, the amount of times that story had been told. Rosalie sat down next to me and Alice and she placed a bottle of tequila on the floor, smirking.

"Who wants to go first?"

Alice squealed, "ME!" we giggled, and if there was anyone to get pissed before we'd even started it was definitely Alice. "Never have I ever kissed someone on the first date."

Rose and myself laughed, pouring the liquid into our shot glasses and downing them. It was my turn, "Never have I ever," I paused. "Smoked weed,"

Alice giggled, pouring herself a glass and tipping her had back. Rose's eyes widened but a smirk played on her lips.

"You little devil you." Alice stuck her tongue out, sucking a lemon.

It then proceeded around the circle until I could guarantee my tongue had fallen off at some point in the game and I felt so lightheaded and tipsy.

Alice squealed, "Okay! Bella, come here. You need to try this on." I stumbled over to her and she squatted to the floor, her tiny head disappeared into a box before pulling out a lacy short pink dress with bunny ears.

"This would look _so_ sexy on you. _"_ She tossed one to Rosalie and I stripped of my pyjamas to replace it with this cute bunny dress. "Put on your bunny ears Bella!"

I didn't bother asking her where she got these outfits from. Because it was _Alice_ and she has a way with words when she's drunk and the last thing I need is a detailed description of her kinky sex life.

We danced around Alice's rooms like fools, laughing so hard our eyes started to well up with tears. "I wonder what Emmett will think of you Rose," Alice winked.

Rosalie and Emmett weren't exactly an item, but they definitely had the hots for each other. I mean, you could just sit in the same room with them both and pretty much feel the sexual tension in the air.

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

Alice's phone buzzed and she opened her text and frowned, "Speaking of Emmett," Rose's head snapped up. "He and Edward are outside now. I didn't know they'd be home this early." Though it wasn't really early. It was 12:15

I stood up, stumbling a little. I groaned, "I need the piss."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "Bella, you're _pissed_. And you barely drank because you're such a goody two shoes,"

I flipped her the finger, "Im a lightweight, go easy on me. We can't all be hardcore like you," I heard her snort as I made my way down the hall, I stumbled over what seemed to be a wire and face planted the floor.

 _Ouch, this is why I never drank. Walking straight seemed to be a problem for me._

"Belly boo?" I heard a chuckle and then footsteps and I quickly jumped to my feet, holding on to the wall to save myself from any more embarrassment.

Emmet McCarty's dimpled face came into view and I giggled. "Hi Emmy, please tell me you didn't just see that." I slurred a little.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking before engulfing me into a hug. I squeaked, pushing against his chest. " _You're squashing me_ ," I breathed out, he gave me one final squeeze and then pulled back.

"Well fuck, what are you doing dressed as a _bunny_ tripping over air." He teased, I scowled. "But a cute bunny nonetheless." He winked at me, and that's when I realised Alice's older brother Edward was behind him.

I heard Rose screech Emmett's name and he quickly mumbled something before heading off into her direction. Edward cleared his throat and my gaze met his. I blushed under his stare.

I mentally cursed Alice for dressing me up a bunny. Especially when said bunny dress barely covered my arse cheeks. And no doubt I looked like an absolute idiot in front of Edward. _It didn't help that he was insanely hot._

"Hi." I breathed.

Edward looked me up and down, I was sure he ogled the cleavage that was peeking through longer than he should have but that could have been the alcohol speaking.

He ran a hand through his brown locks. _Gosh his hair was gorgeous._ And then he snorted. "What the fuck are you wearing Bella?"

Now normally I would have blushed a hundred shades of pink and retreated back to Alice's room, praying to the gods that he didn't just see me in a flimsy bunny dress. But I was drunk, and I couldn't help but think I made him insanely uncomfortable in it.

"Why? Do you like it?" I looked up at him through my lashes. _God, he was tall._

He smirks and reaches inside his jean pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. His eyes never leave my face and he takes one out and ignites the end. He moves close and raises his chin so that he exhales skyward. His eyes are still on me as they travel up and down my body deliberately slow.

My heart is hammering away inside my chest. Im nervous, that's for sure. He reaches his free hand out and curves a knuckle down the side of my face. He leaned in close and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"You make a really cute bunny," and with that said, he walks past me and into what I presume is his bedroom.

I let out a shaky breath I didn't realise I'd been holding in.

 _Jesus._

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter guys! I'm trying my best to upload them at a specific time but as of right now there's nothing. I shall keep you updated though! If you're enjoying my story, please don't hesitate to let me know what you think...and yes, same goes for you guys out there lurking ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

It had been a couple of days after the whole 'running into Edward dressed like a bunny' incident, and safe to say I was avoiding him at all costs. I was mortified. This is why alcohol and Bella never got along. _Believe me_ I've done worse.

I shut my locker, only to come face to face with Royce King. I gasped, startled to see him. I put my hand on my heart and scowled. "Give me a little warning next time?"

Royce just shrugs his shoulders; he winks at me, and to my utter shock, leans forward to plant a kiss on my cheek. "It's good to see you Bella." He tosses me a half smirk. I smiled and hummed in agreement.

Curly black strands, full lips and grey eyes are what make Royce King a total babe. Not to mention he's rich and obviously that's exactly what makes the girl's so attracted to him. I used to have the hugest crush on Royce. It was no secret, I can tell you that. He'd just got out of a relationship and most definitely made me his new 'toy.'

 _Okay, I make it sound like it's a bad thing._

Royce respects me, and most definitely wouldn't do anything I didn't want him to. And he's not bad looking. He just always wants someone to touch and have around. And it just _had_ to be me.

We both walked towards the front of Forks High school, and just before we could turn the corner he pushed me up against the wall. I suck in a breath, startled yet again; but mostly because his lips have found my neck and I feel his breath at my ear, then behind it. I shivered. That felt _really_ good.

"Royce," I whimper, putting my hands on his chest pushing him back slightly. "Not here, stop."

I can hear his heavy breathing, and I press my nose against his. He looks at me with confusion, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I blush.

"What's wrong?" He strokes my cheek, smiling at me but I can tell he doesn't really care. He knows what's wrong. I hate it when he does shit like this in school. Especially when everyone is so fucking _nosy_. His hands run down my exposed thighs. I mentally curse myself for wearing a skirt.

"Nothing. Just let's not do this here. Right now,"

He nods, kissing me on the cheek; I know he's trying to act like it doesn't bother him. Truth is, he tries this so many times with me. And each time I end it. Rosalie calls me a prude and says I should just give it up. _Typical Rosalie._

A car honks outside, and Royce untangles himself from me and I quickly straighten my top and smooth down my skirt. I peek a glance at our surroundings, the halls are pretty empty. I see a group of girls quickly look away and I sigh. This will definitely get around and people will assume we are in a relationship. Everyone knows Royce jumps straight into relationships.

"That's for me babe. See you later," He pecks me on the cheek and disappears out the doors. I sigh, lucky escape.

I turn around to pick up my bag from where it dropped on the floor; when I spot a dark figure outside.

 _Edward Cullen._

He's leaned against his motorbike, watching me as he lazily takes a drag out of his cigarette and I watch his cheeks hallow as he blows the smoke directly in the air in my direction. I blink in confusion, what the hell is _he_ doing here? He doesn't even go to school.

I blush, realising I've been gaping at him for two minutes straight. Right before I'm about to avert my gaze, he chucks the cigarette to the ground and stomps on it. He gets onto his bike, turning the handles in a way that forces the bike to rumble to life.

 _Geez, how does he make that look so sexy?_

 _Shut up Bella._

He revs the engine and before I know it he's gone, dust replacing where he just was. I blush, realising that he probably saw the little encounter I had with Royce King. God. Did he think we were an item? _How long had he been standing there?_

 _And why did I even care?_

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you to those who take the time out to review, its super sweet of you! I'll try to upload a chapter every day, I don't have a specific time but I'll try to make these chapters daily. I apologise for the last chapter being quite short. I promise if you bare with me they won't all be like that! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

"What? So you're like an _item_ now," I questioned Rosalie, applying mascara to my bottom lashes opposite the mirror.

I heard her sigh from behind me. "No. . .Yes," I turned around and raised my eyebrow, mascara still in hand.

"I don't _know_ Bella!"

She groaned, shoving her face into my pillow. "Wesortofdidit" she mumbled and I gasped. Even though it was sort of muffled, I definitely heard.

" _You did what?!"_ I screeched. I sat down on the bed and pulled at her shoulders so she was facing me. "Rosalie Jane. Did you mean to tell meyou did _'it_ ' with Emmett?! And when were you going to tell me?"

Rose snorted. "You should see your face right now. Relax Bella; you can say the word sex y'know?"

I checked the time; it was 6:11pm. We had plenty of time before heading to Jessica's party. I needed every detail before I could do anything.

"Rose! This is serious, are you serious? I-just why."

She got up from the bed, she disappeared into my closet. "Can I borrow a pair of your heels?" I nodded, but she knew I wasn't ready to let this conversation drop. "It's just complicated. I don't want him to think I'm like _that_ you know? To just sleep with him and then move on."

I nodded, she re-appeared and sat down on a beanbag from across the room and turned her gaze to her feet to put on my strap heels. "I'm just scared he won't bother with me anymore. I feel like it was just a onetime thing," It was serious when Rose shared her feelings with me. She was never that type, to blurt things out. She normally kept shit like that to herself.

"Okay Rose, first of all; Emmett is _not_ like at all. Are you stupid? He's like the nicest guy I've ever come across, he wouldn't hurt a fly. _Well,_ unless it was to protect you," I teased. She smiled a little.

Rose and Emmett have always had it for each other; they were totally perfect for each other. They were more alike than anyone else. They bickered like a married couple but it was obvious they were meant to be.

Rose shook her head. "God, ignore me. I'm being fucking stupid," she stood up and ran a hand through her long golden locks. "You're right, Emmett isn't like that. I'm just being dramatic,"

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

Rose's phone buzzed next to my leg and I saw the words Emmett light up. I smirked, throwing it into her hands. "And by the looks of it, you weren't the only one thinking of him,"

She scowled at me, but a smile played on her lips.

"He's outside, c'mon." Her face lit up. "I'm going to pee and then your ass better be ready,"

I turned to face the mirror, I have to admit; Rose did a pretty good job on me. My chocolate brown hair was straightened, resting just under my boobs. I had lent one of Rosalie's tops as mine were all pretty boring, I really did need to update my wardrobe. A dark blue flowy top, it stopped just above my bellybutton, and she matched it with a black skirt. I chose to wear converse as Bella and heels weren't exactly the best of friends.

" _Belly Boo! Hurry up or we are leaving your ass,"_ I heard Emmett's voice boom from outside. I quickly grabbed my purse, slipping my phone inside and making my way downstairs.

 **x-x-**

Jessica certainly knew how to throw a party, I'd give her that much. Her house wasn't as big as the Cullen's, but it was definitely a second best. There were already empty beer cups thrown all over her front yard. _Sucks to whoever has to clean that._

I followed Rose and Emmett inside, pushing myself through hot and sweaty bodies.

 _So gross_.

I wish Alice could have made it. But she was out of town and couldn't make it back in time. So it was just me and Rose; and of course Emmett, who latched himself to her hip for the entire night. As if in a way to make it clear that she was 'taken'.

Jessica was pissed. She squealed, her hands wrapped around my shoulders. " _Yay! Bella_ you made it!" I grimaced, trying to knock her hands off me; she nearly burst my eardrum with her screechy voice. She was never excited to see me, she only put up with me because Royce King suddenly seemed to appear everywhere I did.

Rose rolled her eyes and gave me a look, I laughed.

"Yo, where the fuck is Cullen?" I heard Emmett half yell above the music to Jasper. I didn't hear his reply but his mouth was moving and Emmett nodded.

 _Cullen? Why would he be here?_

Jasper came back with drinks for us all. I sipped it and pushed it away grimacing. "Jasper, seriously? Are you trying to knock us all out on our first drink?"

He chuckled, rubbing the top of my head and I slapped his hand away. Rose glared at him, telling him just how long it'd taken her to do my hair to get it just right.

"You're a lightweight Bells," he said, his southern accent creeping in. "Just be glad Alice isn't here; she'd be forcing drinks down you."

I giggled, "I blame her for my tragic accident awhile back at Mike's party." Jasper was the opposite of Emmett; he was tiny, he wasn't exactly all muscle like Emmett but he could definitely hold his own. He was very handsome in his own way. Curly haired and blue eyed. He was definitely a sweet guy, someone anyone would be lucky to have.

Alice definitely had the hots for him, but she's never admitted this. But me and Rosalie see the way she looks at him.

"I need to pee, I'll be back Rose." She was occupied, I didn't bother waiting for a response as her and Emmett both had their tongue down each other's throat.

I made my way down Jessica's hall _. I didn't realise so many people had turned up_. A couple people from school greeted me and I smiled, saying hi back to those who addressed me. I squished my way through the crowd, the loud music throughout the house and the sweaty bodies. I swear two people were literally dry humping against the staircase.

I reached the stairs, _finally, I can breathe._ I saw the toilet door and was about to make a dash for it because I didn't fancy queuing up for a piss. Someone's hand latched onto my shoulder and spun me around.

Royce.

I internally groan. _Why me. Why now._ I smile. "Hi Royce, fancy seeing you here."

He raised an eyebrow; his hands still gripped my shoulders. "I told you I was coming, I text you? Didn't you get my texts?"

 _Yes I did. I just didn't feel like replying._

I bit my lip. "Erm, yeah. Sorry about that, I forgot to reply. But here you ar-", he didn't wait for me to finish my sentence, his lips pressed to mine and I could smell alcohol on him almost immediately.

I didn't have time to react because he pulled back; sniffing my neck he let out a sigh. "I missed you. I've wanted to do this all day." His hands dropped from my shoulders and his hands wandered to my bare thighs, dangerously close to in between my legs.

He nipped at my neck with his teeth and I let out an "oh," he smiled against my neck at my reaction and he walked forward, I nearly stumbled with his hands still on me but he held me upright and then pushed me against a wall.

I gulp and close my eyes while his fingers trace circles on the inside of my right thigh. Im fucking terrified in this moment. My heart feels like it's going to burst right out of my chest. His lips reach for mine again and he licks my top lip with the tip of his tongue and I gave in. I lip both of his lips and nibble. He groans.

"Shit Bella." He presses himself into me more and I gasp. I feel him, like really feel _him_. And that's when realisation hits me; we look like a bunch of horny teenagers dry humping in plain sight. He goes to slip his tongue inside my mouth and I clamp it shut, _now is not the time, nor the place._

He doesn't sense anything is wrong, and carries on practically dry humping against me. I push against his chest but he's alot stronger than me and he doesn't budge. "Royce! Get off me!" he doesn't budge but presses more into me.

I've never felt more uncomfortable than I did right now. I almost felt dirty...for letting him touch me like this. I feel his hands knead my left breast through my flimsy top and that's when I flip.

"Get away from me Royce!" but before I can say anything else Royce is pulled off me and he is slammed against the wall and I look up startled to meet Edward's. Messy bronze hair, piercing green eyes, hard scowl on his face...

His look scared the ever-loving shit out of me. He then looked away and slammed Royce to the wall one more time.

 _I wanted to feel sorry for Royce. But he deserved it. Asshole._

He was so out of it. But the asshole knew better than to grope me when he was pissed.

"Can't you see she doesn't want your horny ass?" Edward growled, letting go of the front of his jacket and Royce stumbled backwards.

"What the _fuck_ dude?" Royce yells. Edwards's eyes darken. "Fuck you man, I'm out." And he doesn't even give me a glance as he disappears round the corner.

 _Oh my god._

I didn't realise the palm of my hands were all sweaty and I rubbed them on my skirt. I didn't dare choose to look up, but I didn't need to because Edward grabbed my wrist which forced me to look at him.

His eyes stare daggers into my own and I gulp. "Bella, what the fuck? Do you go around letting all the guys touch you like that?" Something flashed in his eyes but before I could recognise it disappeared just as quick.

I scowled, _what was he implying?_ "For your information, he's not just _any_ guy. And you can let go of my wrist now." _His grip was so tight._

His jaw clenches and he looks down at his own hand gripping tightly on my wrist. It softens and then all together he lets go. He takes a step by and runs a hand through his hair. I stare at him, watching his jaw clench and unclench.

 _He was so much sexier when he was angry._

 _Cut it out Bella._

"Well fuck, you didn't exactly look like you were enjoying it Bella." He studies me, his eyes trail up and down my body.

I squirm under his gaze. "It's complicated. Im more than capable of looking after myself." I snapped. I didn't mean to be rude, but he wasn't my father for fucks sake. Why was he talking to me like that?

His eyes darkened again. "Then next time don't fucking call out like you're being raped." I flinched. _What a dick. No one told him to come to my rescue._

"Fuck you." I spit. I bend down to pick up my purse, tears welling up in my eyes.

I was so exhausted; I just wanted to go to sleep. I pushed past him and I heard him mumble something under his breath. But I didn't stay to hear what he said.

I just wanted to find Rosalie and get the fuck out of here.

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys for leaving reviews and letting me know what you think of the story so far. You guys are awesome. A shout out to Trishlikefish! You are** _ **so**_ **bougie! I uploaded three whole chapters yesterday, but I can't promise that I will be doing that every day. I'll try my best.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

 _Edward Cullen._

He was on my mind pretty much all the way home after the party, and his damn name hadn't left since. I didn't let on to Rosalie what Royce had attempted with me last night; I didn't need her flipping out and causing a scene at school. No doubt she would have tried to kick his ass.

 _Edward already did that for her._ I shuddered, thinking about what Royce had tried with me. He'd never gone that far with me before, and I was avoiding him like the fucking plague. But I guess he was doing the same; I hadn't received a single text off him since last night. And that was a huge deal if we were talking about Royce.

Luckily, no one had seen what he had tried to pull, and I thanked the gods endlessly from saving me of embarrassment. I _had_ asked Rosalie what Edward was doing at the party; she tossed me a look as if to say what do you care but shrugged her shoulders and said something about seeing him and one of Jessica's friends around a few times.

I groaned into my pillow, burying myself deeper into the covers. The last thing I wanted to do was meet Alice at her house. She came back earlier on today and insisted we all meet up at her place. Especially when the one person I was trying to avoid the most just happened to be her _brother_.

It's as if he suddenly appeared from nowhere. I knew of Edward, with him being Alice's brother and all. But he's never been like Emmett. He's never gone out of his way to talk to any of us; he was always the mysterious one. Whereas Emmett was friendly and welcoming. He was like a big happy bear.

" _Bella! Jake and Billy are here,"_ I heard Charlie call from downstairs. Jake shouted something along the lines of get your lazy ass out of bed.

I pulled back the covers, cold air hitting my bare legs as I stumbled over to the back of my door to slip on a robe before heading downstairs. Jake stood there; his straight black hair that normally reached his shoulders was tucked back into a pony tail, and his hands tucked into both of his jean pockets. And Billy sat next to him in a wheelchair.

"Hi Billy." I waved, he smiled back and I turned to punch Jake lightly on the shoulder. "Nice to finally see your face around Forks Jake,"

Jake was a family friend, we didn't always see each other; his father Billy moved to La Push just before I started at school and Jake went too. We had been quite close but ever since the move we barely saw each other.

Jake smirked, waggling his eyebrows at me, which made me laugh. "Aw, is little Bells missing me," I flipped him the finger.

"Your truck is all done up. The engine should be working just fine," Billy tossed my keys to me and I squealed; running outside to see my red Chevy Pick-up truck on the drive. As good as new.

 _Well, as new as an old truck could be._

I hugged the bonnet, "My baby. I have missed you!" I heard Jake snort behind me.

"You _miss_ that old thing? _!_ If I were you, I'd toss it,"

I gasped, "Excuse me, but my baby is right here. And it _can_ hear you know," he rolled his eyes and joined me to sit on the bonnet of my car.

"So, what's the deal with you and Royce?"

" _Nothing_. How can you possibly know what goes on about me when you live in La Push?!"

Jake turns to me and cocks an eyebrow. "Really? Because when me and the boys picked him up a couple days ago, he wouldn't shut up about you,"

I groaned, I face palm at the thought of Royce thinking about me, let alone speaking of me to his friends. "We aren't dating. If that's what he's telling you."

"Oh . . . so like fuck buddies then?"

My eyes widen and I slap him hard on his arm. " _Jake!_ What the fuck, don't be so disgusting,"

He chuckles, putting one of his arms around my shoulder and bringing me closer to him. "Y'know I'm just messing with ya. I'd kick his ass if he tried anything like that..." I lean my shoulder on his, I missed Jake. I really did. He barely came down to Forks but when he did hell I didn't realise just how much.

"I've missed you Jake," he squeezes my shoulder tightly.

"I've missed you too Bells."

 **x-x-**

Emmett, Alice and Jasper are all hanging out in the living room. I join them. Observing the house on the way, it was cute all things considered. It had an easy layout, the walls where white filled with pictures of Esme and Carlisle. And childhood pictures.

"Do you have vodka?" Jasper asks, and Emmett nods; disappearing for a second before re-appearing with a half-empty bottle. Rose returns with a box, grinning at Alice.

"Found it," she sets down monopoly. _Monopoly. This is why I love my friends._ Alice squeals, setting it up on the floor as they all scoot forward ready to play.

"I _suck_ at monopoly."

Emmett throws me a toothy grin, "Don't worry Belly Boo; you can be on my team. We'll kick ass,"

Before I can reply there's a knock on the door and all four heads pivot towards the door; including mine.

 _Oh my god it has to be Edward._

I definitely didn't feel like playing anything right now. I shrugged it off; he was the asshole last night. Not me.

 _I wouldn't say he's an asshole as such Bella. He did save you from slobbery Royce._

Edward entered the room; He was wearing grey loose sweat pants that rested dangerously low on his hips, a black tee. And his bronze hair was slick and wet.

 _As much as I wanted to hate him right now, he looked delicious._ Why is it only just now he's catching my attention? _Why is it I'm only just realising Alice has an insanely hot brother._ Edward slaps Emmett on the head before taking a seat near Alice.

Everyone returns back to their conversations and I can feel his gaze on me. I suddenly start to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed about my actions last night. I clear my throat, jumping to my legs. "I have to use the bathroom." I take some time alone to myself.

 _Why did Edward have to be everywhere? And why did he have to make me so uncomfortable?_

When I eventually reenter the living room, it's to find Rosalie on the floor; smirking at Emmett as she hands out the money. I take a seat next to Emmett.

"Hey Belly Boo, come join us. We're playing real money. You in?"

I fish inside my pocket and pull a fiver out. "That's all I have. Take it or leave it," Emmett rolled his eyes, pulling twenty note out and slapping it on top of my fiver.

" _You owe me."_ I just stick my tongue out at him and collect my houses. And the longer it gets into the game, the less aware I am that Edward is sat in the same room as me.

Rose slapped Emmett on the head; I swear I lost count of how many times she had slapped him on the head for cheating. _Poor Emmy, a concussion is definitely coming his way._

"You _cheated!_ " Alice says to Emmett. "I want all of your property!"

"No fucking way. I earned these you midget."

Alice huffs and Rosalie crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "Fine, you wanna stay in the game? We want your clothes." Alice rolled her eyes.

I giggled; Rosalie was not at all bothered about the game, she just wanted to see Emmett shirtless. He doesn't even hesitate to start ripping off his shirt. And then all eyes are on me.

"Oh you too Bella. You should have known better than to be on a team with Emmett." Alice smiles.

 _She is such a devil._

"C'mon Bella. I want my twenty five dollars back," Emmett whines, pouting. "So take that shit off so we can get on with it.

I scowl at Alice. She laughs at me, I pull the top over my head and I flush a little. "Emmett, that twenty five dollars is officially mine." I mentally kissed myself for not wearing that one bra with a damn hole in it.

"Whoo take it off Bella!" Alice slurred. I tossed the tee at her face. The game continued and it was Jaspers turn.

I looked up just to see Edwards eyes travel south and linger a little too much on my cleavage. As soon as he catches me looking at him he clears his throat and looks away. I blush furiously. I wrap my arms around my torso and watch how Edwards's long fingers curl up into a fist as he shakes the dice before rolling it.

"Fuck yeah," I laughed as Emmett landed another property and whipped his t-shirt around his head and then wraps it around Rosalie's head. She growls and punches him in the gut.

I excused myself and headed to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I poured myself some orange juice, my mouth felt so dry. I turned around and came face to face with Edward. My eyes widened, startled at how close he was.

"S-sorry," I mumbled, gripping tight onto my cup of orange.

His hand was on the counter behind me, his gaze dropping down ever so slightly before his piercing green eyes stared into my own. "Don't involve yourself with guys like Royce King," His _voice was void of any emotion._

I sighed, "Drop it Edward. You're not my dad,"

His grip tightened on the counter behind me and his eyes hardened, he moved in closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck; I gulped when I realised I had no top on. Just my bra. I couldn't breathe with him being so close to me. I ducked out under his arm before he could say anything else and walked like my ass was on fire. I never looked back, not even when I reached the living room.

 _Holy shit._

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so some of you guys are a little confused with what Bella and Royce are to each other. Bella and Royce are what you could call a fling. I know I haven't portrayed Royce in the best light and if you bear with me everything will make more sense. And again, thank you for all of you that take the time out to review. It means alot!**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

I hadn't seen Edward for the rest of the week, which I was more than happy with. Out of nowhere he seemed to be a constant thing in my life; and I wasn't sure how to take that.

It was our lunch break, and I had planned to meet up with Royce. Things were so _so_ crazy right now between us. _Not that there was an 'us'_.

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

 _I'm near the cafeteria. - R_

I snapped my phone shut and made my way there, I didn't wait things to be awkward between Royce and me. We started off as friends, and although I wasn't always keen to rush into things with Royce. He was always there when I wanted him, vice versa.

 _Again Bella, you're not a couple_.

He was leaning against the wall, one sneakered foot propped up and phone in his hand; probably eagerly waiting for my text.

He _was_ cute, but annoying at times.

I stood in front of him, "Hey Royce."

He smiled when he saw me, and pulled me in for a hug. "I've missed you," one arm went to rest on my hip, and the other in my hair. _Did he just sniff me?_

"I've missed you too," because I had missed him. I stepped back, trying to untangle myself from his arms. "But we need to talk..."

I heard him sigh, rubbing his hands over his face. "Look, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to push you into doing _anything_." He stared at me. "How do you know Cullen?"

 _Cullen? What did he have to do with this?_

Oh. _Well yeah, he kinda did beat your ass._

"Edward? Oh, he's Alice's brother..." I say lamely.

"Yeah? Well it's none of his damn business what I do with you. So tell him to back the fuck off." His grip tightened on his bag.

I roll my eyes. _What was it with them two?_

"Royce, I like you ok. But if you attempt shit like that again like you did at that party. Then we have to stop _this_. And Rosalie will kick your ass." It was complicated. Me and Royce weren't an item. He was free to kiss whoever he wanted to, and so was I. We did this all the time, Rosalie nor did Alice ever judge me for it.

He kissed me on the cheek, "Relax babe. We'll take this at your pace," he kisses the tip of my nose. "But you're just so damn sexy in that skirt." His eyes travel down to my exposed legs.

I don't take compliments very well, so I blush and turn my head to look anywhere else but him. Luckily, Rosalie chooses right then to grab my arm, pulling me away and I shout to Royce to talk more later. He just smirked.

When we was out of Royce's sight she let go, and I blinked up at her confused. It's then I noticed her eyes. I gasped, "Rose, what the fuck. What's wrong? Are you ok?"

I pulled her to me, and she sunk into my shoulder; sobbing. "I-I'm pregnant."

 **x-x-**

I couldn't wrap my head around it. I was in shock, if I felt like this then I didn't know how Rosalie must be handling it. I sigh, and flop back down onto my pillow. I turned my head to my side, Rosalie was sleeping. I push up my elbows and try to peer at her face, her cheek resting against her fist and she was out cold. Her chest moves in and out slowly and calmly. It's hard to think someone so beautiful could be anything but happy.

 _Had she told Emmett? How did he react?_ So many questions that I couldn't ask her; she didn't need that right now. Gosh what a fucking mess.

Not long after Rosalie woke up, I smiled at her and she grabbed my hand. _She wasn't ready to talk about it._ I understood. We sit on the couch for the rest of the day and flipping through the endless number of channels. I cannot believe the kind of shit that gets aired on TV nowadays.

"Oh my god, we totally have to see this," I point at the TV, I select it and we both cringe. I let out a loud laugh and Rosalie smiles softly. I didn't like seeing her like this. Rosalie was the brave one.

"Rose-," I start.

She shakes her head, "Please Bella, can we just not talk about _that_ right now. Later, okay?"

I grab her hand and squeeze it. Letting her know that when we've talked, and no matter what she decides to do; I'll be with her a hundred percent.

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm going away for two days to visit my family so more than likely I won't be uploading. I'll try and make this one extra long, and maybe I'll even bring Edward into this chapter ;) - as always, please do review and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

Rosalie had been down these past few days, she didn't even act like herself. I had tried to talk to her a few times but I couldn't get it out of her. I got scared for a second, thinking maybe it wasn't Emmett's baby. They weren't together but if it was his he would definitely step up to the plate. And she replied by slapping me; asking me of how much of a slut I thought she was.

"I thought Rose wanted a ride?" Alice asked, falling into step with me as we made our way to our lockers.

"She felt sick, went home early," I muttered. I hated lying to Alice, but Emmett was her brother and no doubt she'd go straight to him. I twisted the knob on the locker, twisting it before it clicked and I flung it open; chucking my books in.

Alice frowned. "Sick?" I bit my lip; I was without doubt the worst liar. I gave away so many signs that it was almost impossible to keep up with any lie; big _or_ small. "Now you mention it, she didn't look so good today. Poor Rose,"

I hummed in agreement. I didn't wanna say anything else, I hated lying; but mostly because I was a shit liar and if I kept on babbling she'd demand to know what I was hiding then I'd spill about Rosalie being pregnant then I would fear for my life and avoid Rosalie like the plague.

 _Geez Bella. Chill out._

Alice unlocked her small yellow beetle, opening the back door to chuck her bag inside. "Bella you want a ride home?" My truck was with Charlie; he had to borrow it for the week. I swear he used my car more than I did.

"Nah, I'm meeting Royce on the pitch out back," Alice cocks her head to the side, raising her eyebrow insanely high.

" _Royce_ huh? What's the deal with you two now? You dating?" I shook my head, sighing.

"No. It's . . . complicated. We're just hanging,"

"Oh, so you don't like him?"

I hated questions like these. Alice knew better than to ask me questions I didn't have the frickin answers to. "I _do_ like him. I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship; and he knows that... does that make me a bad person?" I groaned.

"You are _such_ a bad person Bella. I don't know how you live with yourself." She rolled her eyes and I let out a sarcastic _'ha ha.'_

Not long after Alice gave me a quick hug before heading home. My phone buzzed and I knew that it was Royce without even having to check.

I headed down the hall and towards the pitch. Royce was crouched down on the floor, cramming his uniform into his bag. My bag whacked against the rails; his eyes flew up and he threw me a soft smile, the front of his hair covering one of his eyes.

 _He looked cute._ His hair was all wet, guessing that he'd just had a quick shower. There were other girls not far away; cheerleading and chanting whatever the hell it was they said; throwing their legs up in the air revealing their panties.

 _I swear that is the only reason these girls choose to do cheerleading. It gives the guys something to look at for sure._

I didn't even realise Royce had got up from the floor and moved beside me. He stroked my cheek with his knuckles. I leaned into his touch. "What ya thinking about pretty girl? Anything I can help you with?" he teased.

I smiled, "I was thinking about you. And how _adorable_ you look with wet hair,"

He scrunched up his face, his nose creasing. "Adorable? The fuck is that," he scoffed. He rests his hands on either side of my head and leans into me.

My eyes are staring at his mouth; he keeps licking his lips. It's distracting. I reached up to ruffle his hair. I ignored his comment, instead tracing my finger along his sharp defined jaw. "What do you wanna do?"

As soon as those lips left my mouth I regretted it, I _knew_ what he wanted to do. What he always wanted to do. He smirked, his hands getting brave again as he ran his hands up and down my arms casually; his fingers linger a bit to caress the side of my breasts. Won't lie. It feels pretty damn good when he does that.

He wants to fool around. Rosalie always told me that a little fooling around never harmed anyone and I _had_ been pushing him away lately. I'm not down to fuck, but I'm okay for a little touching. I giggle to myself as his hands run down my side, caressing my hips before he nips at my ear.

 _Oh how it felt good every time he did that_. I suppressed a moan, instead closing that small gap between us and rubbing myself against him. _God I was such a closet whore._

"King! Newton! Get your asses back on this field. Break is over!" I hear his coach yell behind him. And I internally groan, but also a little part of me is glad.

He pulls away, I hear him curse and he brings his hands up to cup my cheek and brushes his thumbs under my eyes. "I've got to go," he says, and leans in to peck me on the head.

I bite my lip and just rest my cheek on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. This doesn't make us a couple though right? Just so you know. . ."

I _had_ to keep reminding him. I didn't wanna hurt his feelings, but I also didn't want to mislead him. He sighs against my hair. I don't have to look at his face to know he's annoyed, but he doesn't show it.

I lift my head up and he throws me a tight lipped smile. "I got to go, coach will flip. You ok getting home?" I nod my head; he squeezes both my shoulders and throws me one quick smile over his shoulder before heading back onto the pitch.

 **x-x-**

I pulled out my phone to what seemed to be the hundredth time as I dialled Charlie. It went straight to voicemail. _Figures._

I could have gone back and waited for Royce to finish training. But I didn't want to. So I began the walk home, it was winter; making it darker than what is usually was. I didn't live far from Forks High School, but that didn't mean I was pleased about the walk home.

I heard something rumble behind me, and bright light flashing. _What the hell?_ I walked a little faster, gripping my bag tighter as I tried to walk as fast as my puny legs would carry me.

Obviously I hadn't walked fast enough, because what appeared to be a motorbike stopped a few feet away.

"What are you doing Bella?"

 _Edward fucking Cullen. Was he stalking me now?_

I blinked in confusion. His hair was all messy, sticking in different directions. "Y'know, you should really wear a helmet if you're going to drive that thing,"

He cocked an eyebrow at me, quite amused; his hands reaching up to smooth his hair out. "It's called a _motor_ bike,"

I was about to retort when I felt one went drop on my face; for a second I thought Edward had _spat_ at me. But no, it was just rain.

"As lovely as it is to chat. It's raining, and I'd rather not stand about," I hadn't even moved before Edward's cold hand had latched onto my tiny wrist.

"You wanna walk in this?"

"It's not the-"the rain started to lash down heavier and I squealed.

Edward sighed, "Get on Bella; I'm not going to ask you again."

"Technically, you never asked," his eyes narrowed at me and he let out a frustrated sigh. I bit my lip. " _Fine_. But just so you know-"

Edward grabbed my wrist tighter, pulling me towards him. "Will you shut the fuck up and get on my bike?" He wasn't angry, not even annoyed. I made a move to sit at the back of him.

"No, in front." I blushed, as he scooted back just enough for me to slide in. I gulped, we were so close. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and I shivered.

"It's cold," I said lamely.

 _Nice save._

He didn't reply his lean muscular arms came to my view as they latched on to the handle bars, turning it just like he did that exact day outside of Forks High. _It was so hot. There was something so hot about him riding a motorbike._ If it were possible, he scooted closer to me.

"Hold on tight," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my neck. I didn't need to with how close he was, his body was pushed so tightly against my own. I leaned back slightly, before being jutted forward as the bike rumbled to life and we sped off. I made an _eep_ noise, holy shit he was going fast. I gripped on to his thigh and felt it tense before it relaxed again.

 _If I weren't so shit scared of the fact I was on a bike. Not to mention with Edward. I would have totally enjoyed this moment._

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I feel like it's been ages because I've been away and I apologise for those that have been waiting for the next chapter! As always, please do let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks for being patient :)**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

It's only Wednesday, and every day since Monday I'd made plans to meet up with Rosalie. She kept brushing it off, telling me something had come up that couldn't wait. It was painstakingly obvious she was avoiding me; she was certainly doing a good job of it.

Right now she's just acting like she doesn't care, pretending that the whole conversation about her potentially having Emmett's baby didn't happen. But I know she cares; I know she's avoiding me because she doesn't want to talk about it. It was so freaking obvious. _Was it Emmet's baby?_ _Was that why she was being so distant?_

"Bella!"

Okay, that was outside of my head. Right?

"Belly-boo!"

I whirl around, and Emmett is jogging over to me. "Hey." I lift my chin in acknowledgment.

He snorts and copies my greeting. "Hey."

I roll my eyes at his raised chin and shake my head. "What's up Em? Last I checked, you didn't go to this school."

He follows in step with me, shrugging his shoulders. "I came to pick up Rose, because she's ignoring my texts. . ." I give him a side glance and he runs his hand through his hair, frowning, "ignoring my phone calls . . . is there anything she isn't telling me? Besides the obvious?"

 _Besides the obvious? Did he know she was pregnant? Is that what he meant?_

"Obvious?" I stopped to stare at him.

He sighed, "Y'know . . . she flips anytime I ask her about it. Plus she's been like this for what . . . like a week now?"

I freeze. Rose told him _?!_ "Oh, well she hasn't spoken to me much about it. She'd avoiding me like I have a fucking disease or something. I mean, I understand. But she's _had_ time, I've give her time."

Emmett gives me a confused look, one eyebrow raised. "Give her time for what?"

 _Shitfuckshitfuckshitfuck._

I swallow. Of course Emmett had been on about her time of the month. Explains why he looked so damn uncomfortable.

"I've got to go. I'll speak to you later Emmy!" I quickly turn around, ready to bolt but his heavy hand latched onto my shoulder and spins me round. I grunt, pulling away but his fingers dig deeper into my flesh.

"What aren't you telling me?" His eyes scanned my face. Emmett was possibly one of the best for catching me out on a lie.

I sighed, "I'm sorry but maybe you should just hear it from Rose. It wouldn't be my place to say anything and I don't even know if it's you-" I clamped my mouth shut before anything else came out.

 _What the fuck Bella? Could I make it any more obvious?!_

Emmett dropped his hand from my shoulder, his face blank. "Fuck. You don't have to finish your sentence for me to know what you were going to say.

"What exactly was I going to say?"

He threw me a ' _don't be stupid'_ look but his eyes were thoughtful. "You're right. It's not your place to say. Im sorry Belly-boo."

 _Rose was going to kill me. There was no doubt about that._

 **x-x-**

I didn't hear from Rosalie for the rest of the day, which was a good sign. Because that meant Emmett kept his mouth shut for more than five minutes.

 _Me and Alice are heading to La Push? Wanna come? -_ _ **B**_

No more than two seconds and my phone buzzed.

 _Emmett's over. -_ _ **R**_

Oh fuck. Obviously those long five minutes were over for Emmett.

 _What? Really? Why is he over? -_ _ **B**_

I shut my phone, as Alice pulled up outside my house. "Later Pops," I said over my shoulder to Charlie.

" _Don't stay out too late!"_ I heard, and then he came out to stand at the doorway. "And don't forget to ring your mom back, she keeps pestering me." I smiled as he rolled his eyes and re-treated back inside.

Renee and Charlie divorced forever ago, so Renee moved to phoenix and I visited every so often but then she got re-married to Phi Dwyer. He was sweet, but he was so uninterested in anything other than my mother. I decided to permanently stay back in Forks with Charlie so they could have time together.

 _I missed her, alot. She just didn't ring or bother as much as she did before Phil._

A loud honk snapped me out of my thoughts, followed by a voice. "Bella!" _Alice._

I walked up to her small yellow car, and I got inside, my ears filling with Alice's terrible taste in music. My phone beeped.

 _Don't worry. Emmett saved your ass. That mouth will get you into trouble one day. -_ _ **R**_

I quickly sent a text back, and shut my phone. "Rose can't join, Emmett turned up."

Alice rolled her eyes, "What is with Rosalie these days,"

I didn't answer. My mouth already betrayed me once earlier on today; I did not need a repeat. We soon arrived at the beach, the sun was setting and it really was beautiful from here.

We walked down towards the beach; I spotted a crowd of people gathered around a bonfire. The weather wasn't the warmest, but it wasn't jacket weather either.

I spotted Jake straight away, " _Jake!_ " He turned around and his face lit up.

"Bells! What brings you to La push?"" He walked up to me and Alice, he nodded to Alice. She smiled back before tugging on my arm and telling me she had spotted Jasper.

"Well it wasn't you. Just in case you thought it was," I teased, sitting on the sand and patting the spot next to me so Jake could sit.

Jake raised an eyebrow at me, " _Oh._ So Royce then?"

"No. I don't live and breathe Royce you dick."

He snorted, "So what is it with you two then?"

"Oh my god, I wish everyone would stop asking that! Can't a girl and a guy hang without so many _damn_ questions?" I lay on my back.

Jake scrunched his face up; I knew he was trying not to laugh. I slapped his arm lamely and he burst out laughing.

"C'mon you know I do that shit to wind you up," He ruffled my hair and then looked over my shoulder. "Yo Cullen, Crowley!"

 _How did Jake know Edward? Unless it was Emmett, which I doubt as he was at Rosalies._

I tensed. I hadn't spoken to Edward since that day on his motorbike. I had mumbled a quick thank you and headed into my house. I don't know what it was with Edward; he just made me uneasy yet that whole night I couldn't get him out of my head.

 _He only drove you home whilst you sat on his motorbike Bella. Not his dick._

I felt a body sit beside me and I looked up from where I was lying on the sand, my knees up. Edward's face came into view, his hair flopped down as he looked at me smirking, and nodded. He was wearing jeans that rested dangerously low on his hips, and a white tee. He bent to sit down and his top slipped up abit, showing a bit of skin. I saw the tiniest bit of ink and wanted nothing more than to pull it up and see what kind of tattoo he had.

Realising that I had probably stared at him long enough I quickly sat up and discreetly scooted towards Jake. Tyler Crowley joined him, sitting opposite. Until a blonde girl with huge tits shouted his name, obviously wasted. He grinned, jumping up to stand as if his ass was on fire and sauntered up to her. I rolled my eyes. Only one thing was on Tyler's mind for sure.

"This is Bella," my head snapped up to Jakes, he pinched one of my cheeks. "childhood friend." I slapped his hand away, scowling at him. "And this is Edward. But you're both off limits."

 _God, I could punch Jake right about now._

"Off limits?" Edward asked, if I didn't know better I'd say he sounded quite amused. He rubbed sand in between his fingers and let it slip away.

"Yeah man, she and Royce are on it." He wiggled his eyebrows and I wanted to disappear. _He was going to get it._ I didn't correct him. Instead lying down on the sand once again and shooting Jake a glare.

Jake chuckled, "You want anything? I'll get us some drinks," I shot him another glare and he asked Edward before wandering off to get himself a drink.

It was silent for what seemed forever, the music faintly playing in the background and people talking. I heard Alice giggle; I rolled my eyes. She was _so_ into Jasper.

Edward cleared his throat, "You and Royce huh?"

I sighed, I was so sick of this whole Royce talk. I chose to ignore him, where did he get off asking me about Royce

"Don't ignore me." His tone was stern.

"If you're going to warn me about Royce. I don't wanna hear it." I glanced up at him. He was staring out, and I wished more than anything I knew what he was thinking.

" _Edward!"_

A skimpy brunette appeared before us, she had tear stained cheeks and black mascara splodges on her face. I heard Edward groan; he pulled a cigarette out and lit it slowly.

"How could you!" she spat. He didn't even acknowledge her. "Don't you ignore me Edward!" I winced at her voice.

 _Damn, that bitch had an annoying voice._

He stared at her for no more than two seconds, inhaling his cigarette into his mouth and blowing it in my direction. "How could I what?"

She stomped her foot. " _You know what_! Does the name Jessica ring any bells? How could you _sleep_ with her! After everything we've done!" she blubbered, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

He didn't even respond, I turned around scanning around the beach to see if Jake was on his way back. _Damn you Jake. Did he even go to get a drink?_ I spotted him with Leah, his cousin.

I inwardly groaned, turning back to the scene in front of me. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. _It was cold._

"Lauren, you don't fucking own me. It was just a quick fuck," he said coldly. He stubbed his cigarette into the sand.

Lauren gasped, "Is that all I am? A quick fuck to you?! You said you _loved_ me!" I felt slightly sorry on the girl, she genuinely looked upset but she was bordering on psycho.

Edward growled, "Can't you see I'm with someone _?_ " His eyes flickered to mine and I gulped.

Lauren's red blotchy eyes were on me, narrowing them. "And who the _fuck_ is she? Is this another one of your quick fucks?"

I knew that was directed at me, she was making sure to remind me that Edward thought nothing of me. I snorted. "You can ha-"

"My girlfriend." He cut me off and before I could turn to him to ask him just what the fuck he was saying he was inches away from me and his lips were on mine.

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This being my first story, I appreciate each and every review my story gets! I love updating my chapters and coming back to reviews off you guys. It definitely makes me want to carry on the story knowing you are all enjoying! I'll try my best to upload a chapter each day, as holidays have started but it's my sister's wedding coming up so bare with me.**

 **Bella and Edward wont automatically get together and I don't want to confuse you by changing it up. But when they do I promise it will be worth the wait!**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

The warmth of Edwards's lips sent a current running through my body. I froze. _Was I dreaming? Was Edward really kissing me? And why wasn't I pulling away?_ I didn't have to react because just like that the kiss was over. I quickly took in my surroundings, opening my eyes.

I peeked at Edwards face and he was staring; smirking at Lauren's back as she waddled off. I scowled.

 _I knew there was a motive behind it. But that was totally a dick move._

"What the fuck?" His eyes turned to meet my own, his green eyes piercing into mine. "What right do you have to go around kissing people _?_ "

He snorted; shrugging his shoulders. "Not like I haven't done it before."I gaped. He had the audacity to kiss me just so Lauren would leave him alone?

"Don't use me to piss other people off. God knows where your mouth has been," I immediately regretted saying that, knowing full well he would answer. He chuckled, opening his mouth to reply when his gaze snapped above my shoulders and his eyes hardened.

"Bella?" Royce's voice boomed behind me. And I quickly stumbled to my feet. I really hope he hadn't seen that. We weren't in a relationship so why would I feel guilty if he had?

"Royce . . . hey," I bit my lip. The smile on his face wasn't there. I inwardly groaned, I did not need this right now. His eyes flickered behind me, probably to glare at Edward before resting on my own and frowning. "Wha-"

I didn't get to finish because Royce had already turned back around from where he had come from. Jake walked up to us at that moment and I glared at him. _He was definitely up to something_. But I didn't stay to find out.

"Royce!" I picked up my shoes from the sand and speed walked towards him; I swear it felt like I'd been walking forever before I latched onto his arm. "Where are you going?"

"You and Cullen huh?" he spat, ripping my arm off his own. I flinched.

I took a step back, sighing. "It's not what it looked like. He only kissed me to piss off Lauren. I don't even know Edward."

He coughs out a bark of a laugh. "No Bella, he kissed you to piss _me_ off."

I rolled my eyes, "What is it with you two?" He scoffed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yo- you just don't know Bella. Just stay the fuck away from Cullen ok?!" I flinched again and his gaze softened, he walked towards me and put his hands on both sides of the wall; cornering me. "Do you know how much it hurt to see you kiss him?"

"I didn't _kiss_ him. He kissed me, heck it was barely a kiss."

Royce gets closer and he starts to rub his thumbs over the backs of my hands. "I know. Shit Bella, I know. Just don't do that again."

 _And once again, clingy Royce was back. We'd been over this so many freaking times. I didn't want a relationship out of this, but he did. He always wanted a relationship._

"Bella?" He ducks his head to meet mine and I turn my head to the side, avoiding his gaze. "Just tell me you won't do that again. And we can go from there."

"No."

I felt him tense, and he grabbed my jaw. A little too hard because then he rubbed it with the back of his finger. "Bella, don't do this. Don't make it complicated when it doesn't have to be."

"Just get off me!" Tears welled up in my eyes and I blinked them away. "Stop telling me what to do!"

Royce's eyes widened, "Is this about Cullen? Did he tell you this shit?"

 _Seriously, what were up with them two?_

"No, he didn't. I just, I don't want _this_ anymore."

 _Why did this feel like a breakup?_

He blinks in shock and backs away slightly, with a long exhale of breath. "Wow." It's apparent that he honestly did not see our conversation going this way. "Okay, uh. . ." He scratches behind his left ear.

"What the fuck Bella?" He grimaces down at me. "I thought you liked me."

I gulp. "I did." He frowned at me. "I _do_. It's just, I don't want this. This isn't some game, I want something rea-"

"With _Cullen_." He replies simply. His tone holds bitterness.

 _What the fuck?_

I gaped, "I don't fucking like _Cullen_. He has _nothing_ to do with this. I just don't want to do this with _you_."

He laughs as if this is absurd, rubbing his hands over his face and letting out a long sigh. "I fucking _waited_ for you. And this is what I get?"

"Don't be like that." I say softly, "Please. I don't want you to hate me. I care about you."

"Fuck _that!_ " He slams his hand down on a bench, and I gulp. I shy away at his words and back up even more steps to put distance between us. I didn't want to deal with angry Royce right now. I go to say something but he puts his hand up. "Not now Bella."

I sigh; he walks off back into the direction he came is why I should have never got involved with Royce, he wanted a relationship and I didn't. Well, just not with him.

 **x-x-**

I didn't realise just how much text messages I'd gotten and missed calls. I sighed, scanning through my notifications.

 _Bella, where are you? I'm pooped. -_ _ **A**_

 _A text back would be nice! I hope you're not getting it off with Royce. -_ _ **A**_

 _I spoke to Jake. He said you're with Royce! I guess I'll take off. Don't forget to use a condom! ;)-_ _ **A**_

I rolled my eyes, how easy did Alice think I was? I snapped my phone shut and inwardly groaned. It was getting quite dark and I had no transport home.

"Still here?" I jumped, nearly tripping over my own two feet as I turned around to see Edward.

I put my hand to my heart and shot him a glare. "Okay. _That_ has to stop. You can't go around kissing me one time and then trying to give me a heart attack the next."

It was slowly starting to get dark outside, but the tiniest bit of sun was still peeking out and shining on half of Edwards face. He _was_ attractive; there was no doubt about that. His body build lean and strong, athletic but not too bulky. His tee was pulled tightly across his broad chest and I had an urge to rub my fingers over its surface. I quickly bought my eyes up to his face, his hand scratched at his stubble; my eyes automatically drawn to his pouty lips and I licked my lips.

"See something you like?" He teased.

I huff, but blush nonetheless. Thank god it was dark out. "Nothing too impressive." I said in the same tone he had asked.

He chuckled; I watched him as he flicked the butt end of his cigarette into the sand and buried it with his foot. I'd never really found smoking attractive, but Edward made it look insanely hot. He made a move to sit up, and when he did his tee rode up exposing his skin and tattoo.

"I like your tattoo." I stated, staring at the black ink, it looked like a triangle with some sort of symbol on it. I hadn't realised my finger was tracing the black ink before he cleared his throat and pulled his tee down. I bit my lip. "S-sorry."

"What are you doing here Bella? You don't live in La Push." His green eyes speckled with gold piercing mine.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Don't answer my question with a question." He replies and I watch the tip of his tongue wet those glorious lips of his.

I huff. "I need a ride home. I got distracted and your dear sister left me."

We stood in silence for what seemed like five minutes, he shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head in the direction he was walking.

"This is becoming a habit of yours. If I didn't know any better I'd say you actually _enjoy_ riding with me."

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to those that take the time out to review! Hope you're enjoying this story so far.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

I stand on Rosalie's doorstep, hitting the doorbell incessantly. I slam my fist against the door a couple times. Rosalie was the heaviest sleeper, which means she woke up last minute as always; ten minutes before first period and I was not willing to be late again. I sighed, getting ready to pound my fist against the door again but it flew open.

"I swear to god if this isn't important I will kill you." Rosalie growls, her hair resembles a perfect golden birds nest atop her head. I grin, pat her head and step into her house and walk upstairs into her bedroom. I know Rosalie's parents aren't home because they are never home this early. They always go on their annual cruise to warmer climates during this time of year. They came back just before thanksgiving.

I fling Rosalie's curtains open and she groans, flopping back onto her bed. "Do you know what time it is? Why must you bother me this early."

"Because it takes you two fucking hours to get up out of bed. Let _alone_ get ready." I pulled the duvet off her head and sat down next to her. "Spill."

She rolled her eyes, realising she wasn't getting back into her bed anytime soon; she sat up and crossed her legs. "About?" I raised an eyebrow, and she yawned. "Oh about Emmett? If I'm going to spill I need to have coffee. Least you could have done is picked some up before coming here."

We headed downstairs and Rosalie turned on her coffee maker, placing two cups underneath. She slipped on her robe and sat on the stool beside me.

"So, how was last night?"

I shrugged, I pondered on whether to tell Rosalie about Edward, but deciding against it as she would make a huge deal out of something which was _so_ not a huge deal. "Royce got pissed last night; i . . . cut things off with him."

Rosalie handed me my cup, she sipped on her black coffee and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me. "Cut things off with him? I never knew you were official."

"We aren't. That's why it was so damn difficult." I sighed, setting down my cup on the table. "I was stopping myself from hurting his feelings, but also from doing whatever the heck I was doing with Royce. He took it like a genuine breakup!"

"Because he's _Royce_. I warned you Bella. Maybe you didn't treat it like one, but he certainly did."

I sighed; I was so sick of his name. "Forget him. Did you tell Emmett?"

She chewed on her lip, staring into her coffee.

"Yes."

I stared at her; I knew she hated this topic of conversation. But I wanted to be there for her, and right now all she was doing was shutting me out. "Rose, it _is_ his baby right?"

Her eyes snapped up and she slapped me hard on the arm. " _Bella!_ Of course it's Emmett's baby!"

"And you _are_ keeping it right?" Rose made a move to whack me again and I moved to the side. "What! I've been dying to ask you questions that I've had to push to the back of my mind because you'd been avoiding me." I pouted.

Rosalie frowned; she grabbed my hand. "I would never make any decisions before making sure I checked with you. I just had to clear my head and I needed space. Emmett took it well. He's _so_ happy. It makes me feel less weary, y'know, of what people might think."

"Rose. Since when have you _ever_ cared about what people might think of you?" I replied. "This is _your_ baby. The last thing you need to worry about is what other people might think."

"I love you Bella. You're my best friend and I trust you with my life." She pauses, taking a deep breath and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I don't trust you with yours, so it's a good thing you got me huh?" I teased, lightening the situation.

She laughed; her hand turns under mine so that she can squeeze ours together.

 **x-x-**

I spot Angela Weber and trot towards the locker room. She sees me heading in her direction and pushes up her glasses, smiling shyly at me. Angela was never really popular, and didn't really have many friends. We had one lesson together, student government class and she was about the only person I could stand to talk to in that class. She sometimes waited for me so we could walk to class together.

 _Bless her heart_

"Hey Ange," I bumped shoulders with her. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears and smiled.

"Hi Bella." She wasn't much of a talker that was for sure. But she was definitely one of the sweetest people I had met. There was a loud noise and we both looked up, a group of guys came out of class and one looked at Angela a little too long and she blushed, looking away.

"Is Angela Weber _blushing_ ," I teased, as we walked together to first period. She giggled, pushing up her glasses. I noticed she did that alot.

"It's Ben Cheney. We have English together, he's super sweet."

I nodded, "You talk?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he's into me at all like that, it's nothing. . ." We walked into lesson; Mrs McClain had her back to the class, writing on the board.

I took my seat beside Angela and raised an eyebrow at her. "The look he gave you didn't look like nothing." She shrugged, blushing before burying her head into her book.

The lesson soon ended, Mrs McClain reminding us about our assignment for next week. _Her voice was so annoying._

 **x-x-**

"Eat."

I pushed my chicken sandwich to my left where Rosalie was sat. It was dinner and one by one our table would fill with the usual. She scrunched her nose up at it and slid it back.

"I'd rather not. Emmett's bringing me a salad." I just shrugged, and took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Emmett's coming?" I replied, mouthful, to which Rosalie gave me disgusted look; telling me that Emmett was coming to pick her up early.

I looked up to see Royce walk into the cafeteria. His eyes met mine and I swallowed, smiling at him slightly.

 _I didn't know where last night left us._

He didn't even acknowledge me, and he didn't take his usual seat beside me. He walked directly to the table full of dumb cheerleaders and sat next to Jessica. I rolled my eyes as Jessica's face lit up and she pecked him on the cheek.

 _So that's how it was now._ I pushed my sandwich away, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face. I snapped my eyes back to hers where she and Emmett sat opposite. "Day dreaming about Royce?"

I rolled my eyes, "He probably doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," I made a point by staring at where he was sat; he was way too cosy with Jessica. But it honestly didn't bother me. "by the looks of it.

 _Because that's what Royce did. He moved on to anyone and everyone._

"Hey Belly-boo." He wrapped an arm around Rose and handed her, her salad. She smiled sweetly at him.

I snorted, "I'm starting to think you want to attend Forks High."

He laughed, reaching over to steal one of Alice's grapes. She scowled, slapping his hand before popping another one in her mouth.

"Of course I do, I got to check up on my girls. Make sure no one is stealing my girl here."

He nudged Rosalie and she socked him in the arm and he pouted. She stood up, brushing any remains of her skirt.

"Let's go Emmett. I have things to do." Compact mirror in one hand and lip gloss in the other. He winked at me and ruffled Alice's hair. Rosalie blew us a kiss each and they both headed out the cafeteria.

Alice turned to me. " _So_ , what did happen between you and Royce? And why were you kissing my brother?"

My eyes snapped to hers and I groaned, smacking my head on the table. "I forget he's your brother."

"So it's true?" She shuddered. "You were playing tonsil tennis with my _brother_!"

I slapped a hand over her mouth. "You are drawing unnecessary attention! And no, I did not play whatever the heck that is with your damn brother."

I explained to her about the events of last night, adding in that I did most definitely _not_ have sex with Royce and that if she left me again without any transport in La Push I would kill her.

 **x-x-**

I love that I'm driving again. I never realised how independent it made me; I never realised just how much I _enjoyed_ driving. I swear I will never take driving for granted again. But come next week and I will most likely forget how happy I am at finally being able to drive and end up taking it all for granted again. That is just how life works, I suppose.

I pull up into Jake's driveway, there are a couple of others parked there and I should have known better than to expect Jake to be telling me the truth when he said it would just be me and him. Rosalie had sent me a text earlier on today, informing me that her parents were coming home early _which they never did_. She decided on _not_ telling her parents about the baby. How the hell does one exactly plan on getting away with that?

Her parents were egotistical snobs her dad is a politician for god's sake. If he found out this I don't wanna know what measures he would go to; to make sure that this baby didn't ruin his chances of everyone voting for him on his next campaign. Rosalie is so damn smart, but I was scared to see how she was going to pull this one off.

I felt a light tap on my window, and then a shadow. "Bella?" Jake's muffled voice from the other side of the window startles me.

" _Gee -sus!"_ I screech, and push my car door open. "Next time, give me a little warning"?

He rolled his eyes, "I called you from my damn doorway. You've been sitting out here for like an hour, it's not my fault you're daydreaming about Edward."

 _More like five minutes you douche. Jake was always one to exaggerate._

I sigh and grab my bag from the passenger seat. "Shut up Jake. Don't think I don't know what you were trying last night." I slap his shoulder, locking my car door and making my way to his front door.

I heard him gasp dramatically behind me. "What do you think of me Bella? Would I do such a thing?"

I chucked my bag down, and shrugged out of my coat; hanging it up on the coat rack. I was still confused as to how Edward and Jake were friends.

"I don't want you to talk about Royce or Edward." I walked around him, stepping into the living room. "I'd like a Royce and Edward free night please,"

I heard Jake snort behind me, choosing to ignore him I headed for the sofa; stopping when I saw a body sprawled all over it, remote in hand.

 _Edward._

"I don't know about me, but we can certainly go a night without mentioning Royce's name." Edward peeked his head out of the blanket, his voice hoarse and raspy with sleep.

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I love each and every one of you that take the time out to review! You are my favourite people :)**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

Clearly it wasn't just Edward who had turned up at his place, Tyler Crowley the only guy who I remember and some other guys came into the living room not long after and jumped on top of Edward; I had pulled Jake into the kitchen and asked him just what he thought he playing at.

"This was supposed to be like _old_ times Jake, since when did it turn into a party _?_ " I sigh, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Didn't you know? Cullen is staying with me; he's hiding from his old man Carlisle," He pours himself a drink, turning his back to me. "And I'd hardly call it a party, just some boys over."

"I don't care! I just wanted to hang, me and _you_. Not me, you, Edward and all the guys!"

He turns back around, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of his drink.

"You sure let Cullen get to you. For someone who doesn't care,"

 _Yeah Bella. Why do you let him get to you?_

 _Shut up._

I flip him the finger, "Shut up Jake, and make me what you're having." He rolls his eyes, turning around to make me a drink.

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

I grabbed my phone from the counter. _Rosalie._

 _Where are you? -_ _ **R**_

" _La Push. Why? You ok?"_ \- _**B**_

I hit send and shoved it in my back pocket. Jake handed me my drink and I gulped it down, moaning.

"This is _so_ good! What is it?" I gripped the cup tight, eyes wide.

He grinned, "A secret." He flicked his nose with the tip of his finger. I pouted, but brought the cup to my lips. "Go _easy_. That secret drink has alcohol in. More than should probably be in there," he shrugs his shoulders.

"Really? It doesn't taste like there'd be alot in." He smirked and set his cup down.

"Another secret."

I rolled my eyes, "Where's Billy?" I know for a fact Billy would not approve of Jake's 'party' no matter how big, or small.

We walked into the living room, music was on low and some girls who I didn't notice were now here. Probably the girls from school here in La Push, I noticed Leah, Jakes cousin.

"He's out of town, god knows what for. Probably won't be back till tomorrow now." He sat down next to the stereo. "So, what's the deal with you and Edward?"

I tipped my head back and finished the rest of my drink. "I wish you'd stop asking me that. What's the deal with you? You spotted anyone you like?"

He scrunched his eyebrows at me, "Nah fuck that shit man." He lifted up the drink he made and I raised my glass, letting him top me up. "I aint looking for a relationship. I'm more of a fuck and chuck kinda guy."

I nearly choked on my drink, Jake patted my back and I pushed it off. "You're a fucking pig,"

He laughed, "I'm kidding with you. I'm not Crowley." I shook my head but a smile played on my lips. Crowley was the manwhore of Forks; he literally would fuck anything with a pulse.

We sat talking for awhile, I couldn't even remember how many drinks I had until I stood up and Jake grabbed my back.

"Whoa there Bells. Maybe I shouldn't have given you that last drink."

"I am fine." I replied, standing up and stumbling a bit.

 _Okay, maybe I had too much to drink. But I wasn't pissed._

Jake stood back and folded his arms, watching me. "Standing up has always been a problem for you then?"

"I blame it on your so called _secret_ drink," I handed him my empty cup, rubbing my stomach and pouting. "I'm hungry."

Jake nods his head, "You want pizza?" I grinned, licking my lips and nodded. "Ok, I'll go order,"

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

I pulled out my mobile,

 _Ugh, there is_ no _way I'm staying at home tonight. My parents have been home 5 mins and already dictating my life. Help! -_ _ **R**_

 _Go over to mine? I'll be home soon. Charlie will let you in -_ _ **B**_

I quickly sent the text, putting my phone away and stepping outside for some fresh air. _God, I only just noticed how hot it was._

I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes.

 _I felt so relaxed. This is why I'd never give up drinking. It just made you feel good if you didn't have too much of it._

"Why aren't you inside?" My eyes snap open and I see Edward's face not so far apart from mine. He blows smoke through his nose. It's the only thing I can see of him and his pointed chin before the smoke fades.

 _Gosh, has he always been this gorgeous? Even close up?_

I look up; he's almost a foot taller than me. "Why aren't _you_ inside." I teased, instead of answering his question.

"I asked you first. Do you make it a habit to answer my question with a question?" He raises an eyebrow, chuckling. He flicks the cigarette into the bush beside us.

I lean on my side to face him. "Why do you smoke?"

 _Y'know, besides the fact it makes you look deliciously sexy._

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." He replies, licking his lips.

 _Did I forget to mention he had yummy lips?_

I close my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall and breathe through my nose.

"I'm sleepy." I yawn, shivering a little as a gush of wind hit me. "I should go home."

I feel fingertips slide up my arm and across my collarbone. " _And_ tipsy, _and_ most definitely not fit enough to drive home." My eyes fly open to stare at the shadow on his face.

 _He was so close. How did he have better lashes than me?_

My hand reached out, I looked up at him lazily; tracing my finger along his cheekbone. "You have a perfect face."

 _I swear normal Bella was in here somewhere._

He tensed, I didn't drop my finger and he chuckled; somewhat amused.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

I licked my lips and bit down on it. His eyes immediately flew down to them, and I saw him gulp. I closed my eyes, leaning forward; his eyes still focused on my lips. I close the tiny gap between us and press my lips to his.

And we kiss, lips touching softly, tongues barely touching. It's sweet and sensual and I'd never experienced a kiss like it. His tongue licks my bottom lip, a moan escapes me and then he pulls away.

My eyes snap open and land on his face just in time to see him take a step back, heavily breathing. I watch him as he runs a hand through his messy hair and curses.

"Shit Bella. Don't do that."

 _Something about the way he said my name sent shivers running down my back._

I frown. " _S-sorry."_

 _Why did he pull away?_

His eyes soften; he stands in front of me and puts two hands on each side of me on the wall. I bit my lip, refusing to break his gaze. He tucks a piece of hair that had fallen out of my plait and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them.

"Don't fucking apologise." I gulp, he runs the back of his hand along my cheek and I shiver. "You're not-"

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

My phone vibrates in the back of my jean pocket but I ignore it.

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

"Your butt is vibrating. You might wanna get that." He looked frustrated, he backed away from me entirely, his hands beside him.

I sighed, peeling my eyes away from his face and opening my phone.

 _Rosalie, damn you._

 _I am bitch. Don't rush, I'm only reading your diary ;)-_ _ **R**_

I quickly replied, and shut my phone; expecting to see Edward still there, but he had gone. And I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: O** _ **ooh**_ **Edward and Bella finally kissed! I know it was short, but it definitely moves things along :)  
as always, thanks to those who take the time out to review, you guys are the real MVP.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

 _Friday, Saturday, Sunday . . ._ they go by in a blink of an eye, melding together into one very long day. I had barely left my room when I had gotten home from Jake's, spending two days with Rosalie; binge watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S because she was hiding out at my place from her evil parents. And during them three days I hadn't been able to get a certain someone out of my head.

 _Edward. Edward Cullen._

I was drunk enough to kiss Edward. But also, a part of me at that moment wanted to. And I'd kissed people before, _plenty_. But that kiss was so different, it felt almost . . . _meaningful?_ When I got home that night I had drunkenly blabbed about a certain Edward to Rosalie, I didn't tell her that we had kissed but you could tell she was confused.

But now Monday had arrived and it's time to go back to school and fall into some kind of rhythm. I could not wait for summer to start and school to end; I was so sick of the same routine every day. Rosalie didn't come to school today, she thinks that people are starting to clock on she's gaining weight. She said she could handle the 'fat' comments, just as long as they didn't think she was pregnant. I had tried to get her to come to school, but once her mind was made, it was _made_.

When I pull into the parking lot at school, I feel like everyone knows about me and Royce. Just because we weren't officially going out, everyone seemed to still think we had something more than we did. Or atleast that's what I think, unless Royce was telling them otherwise. All eyes are on me when I get out of my car and walk to my locker.

 _Geez, anyone wanna take a picture? It would last longer._

"Bella!" I hear Jessica call out my name down the hall.

 _God, why do you hate me?_

I continue to walk towards my locker, because I'm not in the mood. I'm sure if she needed me that badly she would follow me, and sure she did, because her face soon appeared beside me.

"Bella," she leaned against my locker, snapping the gum in her mouth like crazy. "What is this about you and Royce breaking up?"

I stand there, bored expression on my face. "I don't know, why don't you tell me? Because I have a feeling you have your side of the story."

 _Jessica was_ so _fucking nosy. We all know she's only come to confirm that me and Royce are 'over' before she makes her move._

"Oh, well Royce said something along the lines of you getting it _on_ with another guy, right in front of him," She stood up, crossing her arms. "so he dumped you."

 _Royce said what now?_

"He said _what?_ "

She snorted, looking at me in disgust. "Don't shoot me. I didn't say it."

 _I guess now Royce wasn't stuck to my hip, there was no reason for Jessica to like me._

 _Maybe God didn't hate me after all_

I inhaled, straightening my back and sighed loudly. "Look, I don't really care what Royce has to say about me. We were never together," I pulled my biology book out and slammed my locker shut. "Enjoy my leftovers." Her mouth dropped open but I didn't stay to listen to her.

 **x-x-**

Jessica and any mention of Royce had just about pissed me off enough to make my mood sour for the rest of the day.

 _God, did Rosalie have to ditch school today of all days._

It had just been me and Alice at dinner, I didn't feel like staying in school any longer than necessary so as soon as I finished last lesson I headed straight to my truck. As I pretty much saw Royce at every corner and just thinking about the bullshit he was spreading around Forks High made me want to rip his balls off.

 _I'd leave that for Rosalie. One of her many talents._

 _And then there's Edward. I had seen him earlier on today, he picked up Alice. He never saw me but I had seen him. I didn't know how to feel about him. Did he go around just kissing anyone?_

I turned my engine off, and grabbed my bag; closing the door behind me and walking to my front door.

"Dad?" I called out, chucking my keys on the table inside.

His cruiser was parked outside, so he must have been home.

"Bells? Is that you?" I followed his voice; he was sat in front of the computer in the hallway. I walked towards him, smiling and kissing him on the cheek. He was skyping Mom.

" _Bella!"_ Renee's voice shrieked from the computer, I smiled and Charlie got up, muttering something about letting us girls talk.

I sat down, and smiled. "Hi Mom, how are you?" She was sat down on the sofa, her hair up in a bun.

" _I've missed you! Why haven't you answered my calls?"_ She frowned, itching her cheek.

"You only rang me _once_ Mom. And I've been super busy, sorry." She hadn't really bothered with me much since moving to Phoenix. If she'd ever made plans to come down, she'd cancel last minute and tell me something came up; that something being _Phil_.

" _I know sweetie!"_ I heard a voice behind her in the background and her smile widened; she turned around, moving the camera with her. " _Phil, come. It's Bella!"_

Phil winked at me, standing behind my mother; he kissed the top of her head. " _Hi Bella, how are you?"_

We spoke for a couple of minutes and then Renee yawned. _"Sweetheart, me and Phil are going to sleep now. We promise to come and visit you before Thanksgiving."_ She blew me a kiss and then it disconnected.

 _I won't hold my breath._

 **x-x-**

I stirred in my sleep, my pillow vibrated and I groaned.

 _Who was ringing me so early in the god damn morning?_

I rolled over, shoving my hand under my pillow and wincing as the bright light near enough blinded me.

"Err, hello." I groggily said, voice thick with sleep.

" _Bella?_ " I heard sniffling followed by a sob. _Rosalie._ I quickly sat up.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I heard sniffling again, and then Charlie's voice. "Where are you?"

 _Charlie's voice?_

I heard footsteps and then my door opened, and the light came on. I blinked, squinting my eyes at the harsh light. Rose was stood there, her eyes were red and watery; and her cheek was all red. Charlie stood behind her, awkwardly.

 _What the!_

I shot up out of bed and embraced Rosalie, she sobbed into my shoulder and I gave my dad a 'what the heck is going on' look. He mouthed to me to talk to her and shut the door.

I pulled her to sit on my side of the bed and she sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Rosalie," I looked at her, she looked _so_ weak. "What happened? You're scaring me. . ."

She let out a shaky breath and continued to rub her eyes. "My mom found out Bella. She flipped. She fucking slapped me."

I swallowed, standing up. "What the _fuck_?!"

 _No one puts their hands on my Rosalie. Especially not her fucking mother._

Rosalie sighed, leaning her head against my headboard. "Bella. _Please_. Just sit down."

"She slapped you _!_ She slapped you because she found out you were pregnant? Who the fuck does that!" I shook my head, eyes watering up.

Her face scrunched up and she inhaled deeply, exhaling as she stared down at her hands.

"She found a pregnancy test in my bag. I di-"she hiccupped, "didn't realise I'd left it in there. She told me I'd ruined her, she told me that'd I'd bought _shame_ on to the family name. And then she fucking slapped me."

 _What I really wanted to do? Report her to the police, tells Charlie to get her done for using her hands on a pregnant woman. I wanted to go over to Rosalie's mums and give her a piece of my fucking mind._

But I didn't, because that's not what Rosalie would want. I'd never seen her like this, so shaken up and scared. This wasn't my Rosalie.

I sat on the bed, scooting closer to her. She rested her head on my shoulders and I grabbed her hands.

"We'll get through this Rosalie. I promise,"

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's so cool to see how many of you people visit my story and read it! I love always seeing where the majority of the readers are from! I live in the UK btw. Thank you to those who take the time out to let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

The morning after, Emmett had found out about Rosalie's mum and what she had done. He had flipped, asking Rosalie if she and the baby were okay every five minutes. Of course, that is when Alice decided to enter the room and Rosalie had lectured Emmett telling him he'd ruined everything. Rosalie explained everything to Alice, making sure she knew that not many people knew and she intended to keep it that way.

If Alice was bothered, she definitely didn't show it. Her face lit up, and she started gushing over Rosalie being pregnant, telling her that she knew it would be a girl. It was kind of cute. Rosalie seemed happy, her and Alice were in baby land talking about what they would call the baby depending on what gender it was.

Emmett pouted. "Hey! I'm the father of this child," he pointed a finger at Alice. "You have no say in what the nugget will be called." Alice stuck her tongue at him, turning back to talk to Rosalie.

I laughed. "Nugget?"

"Yeah, baby nugget. It's fitting, don't you think?"

Rosalie walked up to us, and slapped Emmett on the shoulder. "My baby is certainly not a nugget."

"Feisty Mama nugget," he waggled his eyebrows at her and she narrowed her eyebrows at him but a smile played on her lips.

Rosalie and Emmett were perfect together; he was the only guy that you could tell made her truly happy.

 _I've always shipped them. I'm a loyal best friend._

As soon as Emmett had found out about what Rosalie's Mom had done, he practically forced her to move in with him. _Temporary_. Rosalie had refused, embarrassed about what Esme and Carlisle would think; snapping at him, reminding him that she wasn't a charity case.

" _Please_ come with me baby, Esme and Carlisle won't say anything." Emmett frowned. Rosalie bit her lip, sighing. You could tell she was only hesitant because she didn't want to get judged.

Alice stroked her arm, "Mom loves you and Bella. She would never turn you down, _especially_ when you're carrying her grandchild."

Rosalie wiped at her eyes, tear slipping down her cheek. Emmett rushed over to her, embracing her tiny body into his big arms and kissing her head. She nodded against Emmett's chest, and that was decided. Rosalie would reside at the Cullen's.

 _Why did that make me so uneasy?_

 **x-x-**

Rosalie had rang me not long after herself, Alice and Emmett had left. Apparently Esme had been so happy for her and Emmett, she understood as she had Emmett quite young and that was expected. Esme Cullen was the sweetest woman; she always put her kids before herself. Carlisle had told Rosalie not to worry, re-assuring her that she would be well looked after but had given Emmett the sex talk, lecturing him. At that point myself and Rosalie burst out laughing.

Charlie was working a late shift at the station so I decided on inviting Jake over; like old times. We both sat lounging in my living room eating junk food and watching whatever channel popped up.

"Can you _hurry_ up and pick something." I chuck popcorn at his head. He muttered _'whatever_ ' and carried on changing the channel on the TV. "And get your stinky feet out of my face." I moaned, pushing his leg off the sofa.

"How come your shadow isn't here with us?" Jake comments, deciding on a channel and flogging the remote.

"Rosalie wasn't feeling well. She's staying at the Cullen's, with Emmett." I explain, and slide further down the couch, my foot was under Jakes ass and it was beginning to go numb. "So, how are things in La Push?"

I heard him snort, "If you want to ask how Edward is, just ask."

My eyes moved from the TV to Jakes. "W-what?"

He chuckles, popping popcorn into his mouth. "Relax. I'm just fucking with you."

I go to kick his ass, but he quickly grabs my ankle and I land half on top of his lap and half hanging off the sofa. I worry he's going to tickle me.

"Don't you dare." I warn him, finger pointed at his face. He shoves his hands towards my stomach, eyes on me mischievously and my eyes widen. "Jake!" I pull myself up from the sofa and slap his head.

I sit back down on the sofa, Jake rests his legs on mine and we fall into a comfortable silence, the TV in the background; till he speaks up. "So, what _is_ going on with you and Cullen?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Do you kiss all the Cullen's like that?"

I stare at him, mouth open. But he doesn't react, his eyes still fixated on the TV.

 _Did he just say what I thought he said?_

I gulp. And he chuckles, "Stop freaking out Bella, I'm not going to tell anyone. What goes on between you and Cullen has nothing to do with me."

"There's nothing going on between me and Edward." I say curtly. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah? Cause Cullen asks enough questions about you. And the next thing I know you're kissing on my front drive."

 _Fuck. If Jake had seen that, who else might have seen?_

 _And Edward asks about me?_

I didn't ask Jake what things Edward asked about me. As much as I wanted to. I didn't push on it, and neither did Jake.

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you guys, I love it when you review! I love you all! I know this is totally random but anyone watch pretty little liars? How** _ **awesome**_ **is season 7 so far!**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

When it's time for Rosalie's first ultrasound, she freaks out.

"What if someone sees us in there?" She asks, as she paces back and forth in my bedroom. "And then they'll tell everyone at school and my fucking life is screwed!"

"You can't hide this forever Rose." I tell her.

I miss the days when it was just the two us, kicking it on the couch watching MTV. Things were so much simpler back then and yet it feels like a lifetime ago.

Rosalie stopped pacing, hands on her hips she narrowed her eyes at me. "No shit, Sherlock. And I would have liked to figure this shit out until I was kicked out of my own house and no roof over my head!"

I stared at her, and didn't bother to respond. I didn't see what the big deal was. Emmett knew, both of the parents knew, myself and Alice knew. It's not like the clinic was going to broadcast to everyone in Forks that she went for an ultrasound. But I can't tell her that, because she's in the middle of a tangent and with the added hormones I've now learnt when to speak and when to back off.

"I just know someone is going to see me," Rosalie carried on, biting on her nails.

I tuned out, she'd soon stop. Rosalie chose not to tell Emmett about the ultrasound, deciding that she'd take him to the next one; letting him help Carlisle with other stuff.

 **x-x-**

I had received several texts and missed calls from Royce throughout the day. I hadn't bothered to check them. I knew it was only a matter of time before Royce would start to pester me, he just lasted alot longer than I thought.

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

I shoved my phone back into the middle compartment, ignoring the buzzing. Reversing out of the parking lot; Rosalie sitting in the passenger seat.

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

I heard Rosalie huff and her hand shot out to grab my phone.

"What a fucking _creep_." She stated, turning to me. "Ten missed calls? And five messages?"

 _Ten missed calls? What the fuck._

I rolled my eyes, focusing on the road. "He's been like this all day. He has some nerve to text me, after the shit he said."

She scoffed. I quickly give her a side glance, her thumb is scrolling down on my phone.

"Bella, I miss you. Bella, I'm sorry for how we left things. Bella, stop ignoring me. Ring me." Rosalie mimicked, scrunching her nose up. "I will personally rip his balls off if he sends you another text."

She puts my phone back near the gear stick and I turn up the radio. We drove in silence all the way to the Cullen's. I parked up near Carlisle's car, being careful to not park too close as his car was too damn expensive and I didn't feel like paying for it, not that Carlisle would ever make me.

Rosalie yawned, "I'm _so_ ready for bed, and it's only six o clock." She opened the passenger door, letting herself out. "Text me when you get home?"

I nodded, blowing her a kiss. I reverse back, turning off the radio. I much preferred the silence when I was driving, it helped me focus.

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

I smacked my palm against the wheel, frustrated as my phone buzzed knowing exactly who it would be. I grabbed my phone, declining the call. Then another one came through.

 _Fuck you Royce._

I answered it, balancing it in between my ear and shoulder as both hands where on the wheel. Clearly I didn't abide by the 'no phone' rule whilst driving.

" _Bella?"_ Royce breathes down the phone.

"Shouldn't you be spending your time with Jessica? Instead of ringing me every second of the damn day?"

" _Bella."_ His tone was stern. " _I miss you. I can't stop thinking about you. Meet me."_

 _Where the hell does he get off saying that stuff about me?_

I sigh loudly, "Stop ringing me Royce. I don't miss you, and I certainly don't want to meet you."

I turn into my street, parking up on my driveway. Charlie was working another late shift; I wish he didn't work night shifts. That was my old time of the day to catch up with him.

It was silent on the other end of the phone, I heard breathing and then the phone cut off.

 _Where did Royce get off telling me he missed me? If he hadn't spread shit about me around Forks High, I'd be willing to hear him out._

I cut the engine off, reaching down to grab my bag when a knock on the window startled me. I put a hand to my heart, turning my head to see who was knocking. Royce?

 _Okay, this was just bordering on creepy. Was he following me now?_

I opened the door, and he took a step back. He smiled at me.

"What are you doing here Royce?" I sounded bored.

His smile faded, but he stayed stood. "Bella, we need to talk."

I cocked my head to the side. "Really? Because I don't think that's necessary." I hiked my bag up my shoulder and made a move to walk past him but he grabbed my wrist.

 _This motherfucker._

I turned to look at him. He swallowed.

 _He almost looked nervous?_

"I didn't mean to say that shit about you Bella. Whatever Jessica says . . . _fuck_ you know what she's like."

"I don't care Royce." I said through gritted teeth. " _Go_ home." What right did he even have to be here? Outside my house? His grip tightened almost painfully on my wrist. I winced.

"It's Cullen isn't it?" He spat, nostrils flaring. "You're fucking Cullen."

I pulled at my wrist, choosing to ignore him. I had never seen Royce like this before, not whilst I'd known him. It scared me.

"ANSWER me!" He shouted, I flinched. He didn't let go of my wrist and my bottom lip trembled but I bit down on it.

 _I wouldn't cry in front of Royce. He was a fucking psychopath._

"What I do, is none of your concern!" I spat, "Don't touch me. Get _off_ me."

Royce spat on the floor, he barked a laugh.

"I always knew you were a filthy little slut." I go to open my mouth but he pulls on my wrist, his nails digging into my skin. I let out a cry. "Cullen shows you some attention, and you whore yourself out to him."

He lets go off my wrist and I sob; cradling my sore wrist to my chest. I'm too scared to move, I'm too scared to open my mouth and reply. I didn't know what Royce was capable of.

Royce turns to me, "Don't think this is over." And with that he turns and walks off my driveway. I pick up my bag and shakily put the key in, once I'm in I lock the door and wince at the shooting pain in my wrist.

I look down to observe it, teary eyed.

 _Fuck._

It was all red; his nails had dug into my wrist drawing slight blood out. I swallowed a cry.

 _What the fuck had just happened._

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I love love loooove you guys! Thank you for all your reviews! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story. Some people have asked about an Edward POV, I have never really wanted to do his POV. I feel like I would be totally shit at it, and I feel like I write better as 'Bella.' If you guys want to know his thoughts, I promise to make them alot clearer throughout!  
As always, let me know what you think :) **

**CREDITS TO MY SISTER FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA TO MAKE ROYCE VIOLENT!** **;)**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

I had taken a shower, to clear my head. I was so shaky _still_. I couldn't seem to comprehend what had happened outside of my house.

I stepped out of my bathroom, slipping on my underwear and shoving on a pair of grey shorts and hoodie. I winced as I tried to get my right hand into the sleeve. I didn't know how much damage was done to my wrist; after all he had only gripped it.

 _Really fucking tight. Enough to draw blood._

I stared at my wrist; the colour around it had gone darker than before. It was pink and red blotches all the way round from where he had gripped it so tight, it was like someone had nipped me, but really fucking tight because there was a tiny amount of blood that had been there before I washed it away.

I didn't realise just how shaky I was until I tried to text Jake. I didn't want to pester Rosalie; she had so much on her plate along with Emmett. I didn't want to worry any of them, and especially not Charlie. He would put Royce in a coma.

 _I was sure of it_.

The only person I could think to text who would always reply was Jake, the only person whose house I could visit at this time was Jakes. It hurt to text, so I quickly scrolled for his number and dialled. It went through a couple of times and then I heard his voice.

" _Yo, you've reached Blacks hotline. No one answers phone calls anymore. Drop me a text."_ And then it cut off.

I rolled my eyes, typical Jake. I quickly sent a text; I waited a couple of minutes and then shoved my phone inside my pocket. It would just be easier to visit him. That guy was always on his phone, and the one day I need him he decides to put it down. I grabbed my car keys, heading downstairs. I stopped, to peak through my blinds.

 _Was Royce still there? Was he waiting for me?_

I let out a shaky breath, Royce had fucking scared me. I'd never seen him like that before, I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he had gotten so mad. He was a relationship type of guy, but I didn't want him. I thought my telling him this would get him to back off. I grabbed my bag and unlocked the front door, locking it behind me and literally dashing to my car.

 _It wouldn't surprise me if the fucker was lurking around my house somewhere. And I sure as hell wasn't staying home to wait around to find out._

 **x-x-**

I got out of my car, staring at myself through the window. I looked pale, my eyes were all red and it was obvious I had been crying, my wrists were still red and blotchy despite me taking a shower in hope it would get rid of any marks.

I knocked on Jakes door, wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve. The last thing I wanted to do was worry the crap out of Jake the minute he saw me. I waited a couple of minutes for him to answer the door.

 _Where the fuck was he?_

I pounded my fist on the door; I didn't feel safe standing out here in the dark. Despite were Royce was, it had gotten dark out and I didn't want to on my own. I touched my own wrist, wincing at the pain. It brought tears to my eyes

 _God, I was a fucking mess._

The door flung open and I quickly wiped my eyes, stumbling inside and turning around. "Jake- I"

 _Edward._

I gulped, wiping my eyes. Edward stood there, he rubbed at his eyes; he looked like he'd been sleeping and my pounding on the door had woke him up.

His eyes widened when he saw me, and he was close to me within seconds.

"Bella?"

I didn't expect Edward to be here. This was Jakes house for fucks sake. Why was he everywhere? Why was he here? And where was Jake?

"I-should go." I sniff, making a move to get past him. His hand latched on my wrist and I cry out; tears welling up in my eyes, pulling my wrist to my chest and he looks at me with confusion in his eyes and then to my wrist that I was now cradling.

His eyes hardened.

"What the fuck Bella?" He growled. "What happened to your fucking wrist _?_ "

"Don't." I cringe. Mostly because I was a mess right now, I was upset. I was a fucking mess and I just wanted Jake, so I could cry. I just wanted him here.

Edward's eyes widen in something that looks like realization. He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled. "Bella." He says slowly, "Who did that to your wrist?"

 _Why did he ask in a tone that suggested he already knew?_

I move to sit on the sofa and wipe at my eyes. I lift a shaky hand to pull through my crazed hair and immediately start to cry.

 _My emotions were definitely all over the place._

He rushes to my side, kneeling down. "Bella." He sighs, "look at me please."

I do, but my vision is slightly blurry.

Edward slides his thumbs over both my cheeks to rid my face of the tear streaks. I blink at him.

"It was Royce. Y'know, the guy who you told me to stay away from." I said it in an 'I know you told me so' voice.

He breathed through his nose and he dropped his hand from my face; running a hand through his hair. "I'll break his fucking throwing arm." I had come to learn that Edward loved using the F word alot.

 _Huh. I was expecting him to tell me he told me so._

I opened my mouth to reply but his hand touched my wrist. "Show me where he hurt you." I jut my wrist out, my sleeve riding up.

"Shit Bella." I watched him as he disappeared into the kitchen and re-appeared. He had a roll of tissue in his hand and a water bottle. He was wearing grey loose joggers, as always they hung dangerously low on his hips. "Why did he touch you?"

 _Did I want to tell him it was because of him? That would sound beyond stupid._

 _And did I mention his ass looked so good in those joggers?_

"I broke off things with him. He obviously didn't approve."

I flinched, as he applied the wet tissue to my wrist. He didn't take his eyes off my wrist as he cleaned it, and he put a plaster over the bit of skin which had ripped.

I swallowed, "You didn't have to do that."

He didn't reply, instead we sat in silence for what seemed like a few minutes, and he joined me on the sofa. "Stay away from him. Next time he fucking does shit like that, I won't let it slide."

 _Geez, what had even happened between them two._

I stared at him, biting my lip. He looked so . . . angry?

"He thinks that me and you," his eyes snapped to mine. I didn't finish the sentence off. "We were never together."

 _I don't know why I felt the need to justify to that to Edward._

I yawned, running my hand over the plaster.

 _Maybe for tonight I was safe, but Royce's last words scared the crap out of me._

"I didn't know Jake wasn't home. He wasn't answering my calls and I had nowhere else to go," I swallowed. "and Royce said we weren't finished and I ju-"

"He won't touch you," he says in a tone that is deathly calm. He scoots closer to me, his knee touching my own. He firmly lifts my chin up so that my eyes meet his. "Believe me when I say that. _Ok_?"

I nod my head. I feel his warm breath on my neck, he gulps, his Adams apple bobbing up and down. I realise just how close we are.

 _All I had to do was move my head and our lips would touch._

I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I did anyways. I pulled back, and rested my head against his chest.

"I'm sleepy." I stated. I felt him tense, and I expected for him to pull me off but he didn't.

 _I was exhausted, mentally and physically._

I felt one of his hands rest on my bare thigh; tracing patterns into my skin, and I drifted off to sleep like that.

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Apologies for not being able to upload! I wasn't home and I wasn't able to get the chapter up :(  
I hope it was the worth the wait and enjoyyyy! **_**Oh**_ **, and I love you all for reviewing, nothing makes me happier!**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

I stretched my legs, humming contently as I snuggled closer to the warmth. I felt something stir underneath me and I froze.

 _What was that?_

I pulled my arm back, my elbow catching onto something hard and I heard a groan. Last night's memories came flooding back to me and I shot up.

 _Oh my god, I had fallen asleep on Edward Cullen._ He looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake him. His mouth was slightly open, I could hear his slow breathing; his lashes fawned out on his cheeks. Safe to say he looked adorable.

I sat up, pulling back slightly making sure not to wake him. One of his arms was flung around my waist and he groaned slightly, his mouth apart. _Holy fuck that was hot._

I hadn't even planned on staying the night, Charlie would be home soon and I definitely didn't need him worrying about me. I yawned, untangling my legs from his own and shimmying away from him.

 _Was Jake home? Had he seen me all cosied up against Edward like we were a fucking couple?_

"Where are you going?" he mumbled; voice thick with sleep.

I sighed, "I'm going home. Is Jake here?" I asked curiously. He flung an arm around his face and stretched.

"It's seven in the morning. . . _Stay_."

"No. I've really got to go." I untangled myself from him completely; he stared at me through squinted eyes. "Thank you . . . for the," I pointed towards my wrist. "wrist." I said lamely.

His eyes never left mine, he stared at me; eyebrow raised slightly. I swallowed. _He didn't have any idea how hot he looked right now. And he'd just woken up._

"No problem Bella." the way he pronounced the 'l' in my name made me shiver. I nodded, picking up my bag.

I bit my lip, " _Please_ don't mention anything to Jake. I don't need him to worry about me. Can this just stay between me and you?" I pleaded.

He sat up, rubbing both his hands over his face and inhaling. His tee rode up and my eyes couldn't help but stare, his top tight against his chest; I wanted to run my hands along the skin.

 _Why do I always have this sudden urge to touch him?_

"Don't worry. I won't say anything," He stood up; I followed his movement as he walked towards me. "How is your wrist?"

I scrunched my mouth up, moving my wrist side to side. "It's alot better," _Where did this caring side of Edward come from?_ I looked up at him, "thank you, that was really sweet of you."

 _Dare I say Edward Cullen looked nervous?_

"That's what friends do . . . right?"

I cocked my head to the side, smile playing on my lips. "Friends?"

 _Is that what we were now?_

He scratched behind his ear, "Yeah, why not. Everyone's got to start somewhere," his eyes never left mine and I bit my lip. _A habit of mine._

 _What exactly did that mean?_

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

I looked away from him, grabbing my cell.

 _Isabella? You never told me you'd be sleeping at Rosalie's? -_ _ **C**_

 _Crap. Charlie was home._

I shoved my phone in my bag, "I've got to go." He nodded, licking his lips. "Oh, and you won't tell Jake right?" I asked sheepishly.

He chuckled, "No. It's safe with me Bella." he leaned against the wall, one of his hands shoved in the pocked of his joggers and the other by his side. He is the picture of relaxed and he looked so fucking good doing it.

 _What was wrong with me? And was it weird for me to want him to say my name again?_

I threw him a quick smile, and headed towards my car.

 _Why did it feel like there was more than one thing we had agreed to keep between us?_

 **x-x-**

I tiptoed up the stairs; I had received text messages from Rosalie as I made the drive back home. Rosalie had saved my ass when Charlie had text her, and now she wanted all the 'details' as to where I was last night.

"Bella?" Charlie yawned, stirring on the sofa from where he had fallen asleep. I inwardly groaned.

 _Damn you creaky stairs._

"Hey pops. Fall asleep on the sofa again?" I smiled as he rubbed at his eyes, squinting at me.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly eight. Go to sle-"I heard him snore and I rolled my eyes. _Typical_. I'm just thankful he didn't ask any questions; Charlie was very good at catching me out on lies.

I chucked my bag on the floor near my bedside table and flopped myself on the bed, replying back to Rosalie.

 _Thank you for saving my ass! IOU ;) -_ _ **B**_

I yawned, putting my phone away. I took off my plaster, running my fingers along the now healed cut, wondering what Edward had meant when he said he wouldn't let it slide.

 _Why he had been so angry? Would he really hit Royce over this? All for me?_

I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I did not dream.

 **x-x-**

My fingers clench around the strap of my dark grey messenger as Charlie rolls his police cruiser up to the front of school. He insisted on giving me a lift to school despite me having my own car. He said this was his way of bonding with me, as we hadn't spoken much as I was always out and Charlie was working.

I quickly replied back to Jake, who had replied to my texts when I was asleep; subtly letting my know he slept at some girls house.

 _Not that he needed to tell me._

There's a long line in front of the school, and I can't believe this many kids get dropped off in the morning. I see Jessica; get dropped off by the nicest Lincoln Town Car in Forks. And then I see Royce. Her face lights up when she sees him and he smiles. But I know Royce, and I know that smile was forced.

I feel sick. I didn't want to be around Royce, I didn't want to see his face.

"Bells?" I turn my head to look at Charlie. I blink and he sighs. "Are you even listening to me?"

 _Not really._ "Yeah, erm I'll get a ride from one of the girls."

He rolled his eyes, pulling out two fives from his worn out brown leather wallet. "That's not what I said. But atleast I don't have to arrange transport for you now."

I take the money. "I'm going to go now." I lean into the cruiser and lean one knee on the seat, reaching across to hug my dad. "Bye dad." I mumble, pulling away.

"I love you, Bells." He says awkwardly but genuinely.

"Love you, too."

I wave at him as he pulls out and drives off in the direction we came. I spot Alice and make my way over to her.

"Hi!" I yell behind her and she nearly falls over, hand on her heart. I laugh.

" _Bella_!" she turned around and shook her head at me, eyes wide. "Don't do that ever again."

I laugh some more, "I'm sorry. I saw the opportunity and had to," I smirk at her when she pulls her tongue out at me.

We walk side by side into the school building, I bump shoulders with her. "I heard Rosalie has gone for her first scan with Emmy?"

Alice beams, "Yes. Mom insisted on waiting in the car, she's so excited. You'd think _she_ was the one having the baby." I smiled, Rosalie never had a mother who cared about her, and she deserved someone like Esme. "We're going out for a meal tonight; Mom was going to invite you."

I stopped at my locker, running my fingers along the books and stopping to pull one out. "Meal?"

"Celebratory meal, for Rosalie and the _baby_. As if the baby will actually appreciate it." Alice expressed. I smiled and closed my locker, catching Royce's face down the hall. He was leaned against the wall, staring at me.

I gulped.

 _What was his problem?_ He noticed me staring at him and made moves towards me. My eyes widened as his face came into light; he had a bruise on his cheekbone. It looked fresh and it looked like it hurt like a bitch.

 _Did Edward do that? Is that what he meant earlier on?_

"Bella?" my eyes snapped to Alice's, she scrunched her eyebrows slightly staring at me. "Are you ok?" I looked over her shoulder at Royce; he was still staring at me, no expression. Alice's eyes followed mine.

I swallowed. "Yeah, c'mon. Let's go." She just shrugged and we walked to next lesson.

 _I definitely didn't feel safe with Royce around._

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hope you are all enjoying this story! I think Edward and Bella are so cute, how about you? :)))  
Thank you to those who take the time out to review, I love you all 3**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

I was in Rosalie's room. _Well_ , it was Emmett's but it may as well have been Rosalie's as she had taken over his entire bedroom. It even smelt like Rosalie, all of his aftershaves put to one side of the mirror as all her perfume and accessories were now there. Rosalie stood over the bed holding a curling iron above my head; I flinch and nearly burn my scalp. I get smacked by Rosalie for moving and scoff at the audacity of her punishing me, considering she is the one brandishing a weapon.

No more than a few minutes later and Rosalie pulls my hair free from the iron. I quickly stand up but before I can escape from Rosalie she brushes my curls out, gripping my shoulder. " _Rosalie_ ," I moan, trying to wiggle away from her "we are simply going out for a meal, not fucking prom."

"Oh shut up Bella. Sometimes I wonder if you forget you're a _girl_." She puts both hands on her hips, brush still in hand. I stick my tongue at her, moving to stand in front of the mirror. I shove my hair up in a high pony, the loose curls dropping down.

 _As annoying as she was, she did a good job. But I would never admit it, otherwise she would constantly attack my poor head with weapons such as today._

Emmett stuck his head round the door, I watched him from the mirror. "Rosalie, what is taking you so dam-"he stopped mid sentence, spotting me. I grinned and he walked into the room, engulfing me in a hug.

"Belly-boo!" Emmett smiled.

I patted him on the shoulders, "You are the _only_ person who is always so damn excited to see me," I laugh, and Rosalie pulls on Emmett's arm.

"What is this?" She scrunches her nose up at his top. I smile, Rosalie and her damn judgemental self. Emmett rolled his eyes, smacking her hand away gently.

"I'm not changing again Rosalie. This is why Bella is here," he points at me. "She's your damn muse,"

I pout, "I regret that, she had this scary weapon to my head." Emmett shuddered, his boisterous laugh filling the room. Rosalie chucked a t-shirt as my head. " _hey!_ "

Esme called us down and I quickly grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I wondered where Edward was. I hadn't seen him at the Cullen's for like a week now. I contemplated on asking Alice, but refrained doing so as she would question my sudden interest.

Esme smiled at me as I made my way downstairs. "Glad you could join us." I smiled; Esme was truly gorgeous in her old age. She wasn't the youngest, and neither was Carlisle. But the both of them together barely aged and suited perfectly. The way Carlisle looked at her showed me love like that did last. Unlike _my_ parents.

 **x-x-**

Carlisle had taken us to some fancy restaurant, it certainly looked fancy; and the kind of fancy that is _way_ out of my budget. I was merely impressed with the doormen, kindly opening the doors for us.

I leaned towards Jasper as we made our way to the table. " _Geez_ , fancy much." I heard him laugh.

"I'd say enjoy it whilst you aren't the one paying." I laughed loudly, someone across the room stared at me and I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. Jasper shook his head, smiling. Jasper had joined us, Alice had invited him and he was more than eager to come.

 _Something told me they were alot more than just friends._

We all took our seats; I sat next to Jasper and Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle opposite us. The waiter came to take all of our orders. _Fuck me. Chicken Caesar Salad was $30._ I nearly choked on my water from that one salad price alone. I quickly ordered what Rosalie had, not wanting to take too long.

"How is Renee these days Isabella? I barely see her in Forks." Esme smiled, lifting her glass to drink. Carlisle made a noise of agreement.

"She's great, she's been busy with Phil in phoenix," Esme nodded, her eyes thoughtful. "She did say she's coming down before thanksgiving. Or was it homecoming?"

"Aw well that is lovely. Do let us know. We would love her to stop by. We haven't seen her for awhile." She turned to Carlisle, waiting for him to agree and he nodded his head.

"Definitely, and Charlie too." Carlisle winked at me. I agreed, letting them know we would sort something out. Everyone around the table fell into a comfortable chat, Emmett making us all laugh with his stupid jokes every now and then, Jasper telling us all about his new job as we were served our food.

"God, I'm so full. I feel so _fat_ and the baby isn't even that big yet." Rosalie moaned, rubbing her stomach. Esme's eyes lit up at the mention of the baby. Emmett teased her, and she slapped his head.

"You were eating for two Rose. You should get used to it." Alice beamed, I took a sip of my drink, observing the way her and Jaspers hand were entwined under the table.

 _I would definitely be asking her about that later on_.

A loud bang made me jump and my eyes snapped up. _Edward?_ His face was hard, a scowl appeared on his face as he marched right up to our table.

Esme's eyes widened and Carlisle face was calm despite the look on Edwards face.

"What the _fuck_ is this?!" Edward yelled, motioning his hand to the table we were sat on.

Carlisle sighed, "Go home Edward. Let's not do this right now." I set my water down on the table as Edward's eyes met mine, scowl still on his face. I swallowed.

 _He always made me so nervous._

Emmett smacked a palm to his face. "I shouldn't have told him we were here." Carlisle threw him a disapproving look.

 _What was going on? Why was Edward so angry?_

I heard Edward laugh bitterly. "I fucking screw up once. _Once._ And you fucking go play happy families without me!" his eyes are trained on Esme. She puts her hands together, elbows up on the table.

"Edward, darling. I was-"

"Don't you fucking call me shit!" he yelled, a vein in his neck looked like it was ready to pop out. Carlisle stood up, gripping Edwards arm, stern look on his face.

 _I'd never seen Edward this angry. This certainly didn't look like the guy I was with the other day at Jakes house._

"Lower your voice. Don't you _ever_ curse at your Mom. _Apologise._ " Edward scoffed, ripping his arm from Carlisle's grip.

"Fuck you. Fuck you all. I had to find out from Emmett that you all fucking do shit without me now. Fuck you." He spat, throwing one last look at Esme as he marched out of the room; the door smacked against the wall.

It was clear that everyone here in the restaurant had witnessed what had just happened. Carlisle looked embarrassed to say the least.

I turned to look at Esme. _What the fuck_. Her eyes welled up with tears, and Carlisle excused the both of them as he put his arm around her shoulders as they made their way out. I turned to look at Emmett, he looked sheepish.

"Shit. That was my fault." He rubbed his hands together, something he did when he was nervous.

Rosalie placed her hand on his arm, she looked at him sympathetically. "You didn't know he would do this." I was so fucking confused, what did he do?

"He's so selfish." Alice muttered, shaking her head. "but maybe we shouldn't have done this without him."

Jasper looked as confused as I did. He threw me an uneasy look.

 _Glad I wasn't the only one out of the loop and feeling hella awkward._

Emmet sighed loudly, he quickly pulled out notes and placed it on the table and we all followed him out of the restaurant. My guess was that Carlisle had taken Esme home; she looked upset over Edwards's sudden outburst.

I bumped shoulders with Rosalie, when her eyes met mine. I mouthed, " _What was that all about?"_ she chewed on her lip, arms over her stomach. _I realised she did that alot now, ever since finding out she was having a baby; as if to protect it._

 _It was cute._

She gave me a look as if to say it was nothing, mouthing she'd tell me later.

 _The look on Edwards face certainly didn't look like nothing._

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to those who take the time out to review! I appreciate it! Continue to let me know what you guys think :)**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

The ride home had been kind of awkward; I think Edward had killed the buzz for the night. Rosalie had text me from the front seat, explaining that Edward had been dabbling with drugs. I guess _some_ of the rumours were true about Edward. She told me to not always believe and take things at face value. And I wondered why she had told me that. _Did she know something about me and Edward?_

 _Oh, so now there's a you and Edward?_

 _Shut up._

Atleast now I knew why Edward had been staying over at Jakes. Alice had rang Esme to check up on her, letting her know that what Edward did was wrong, but they couldn't blame him. My truck was at the Cullen's, so I had to go there in order to get home.

Emmett pulled up, and we all got out of his Jeep. I hugged Jasper and Alice. Emmett threw his head back and groaned.

"What a lovely night." His voice dripping with sarcasm. I gave him an apologetic smile; I could tell he felt responsible for what had happened. _Poor Emmett._

"These things happen, don't blame yourself." He patted me on my shoulder, waiting for Rosalie and I hugged her. "I'll text you later ok," I put my fingers on her tiny bump which was barely noticeable, but when you went to feel it, there was definitely something there. "Now go and sleep for two."

She smiled, shaking her head. I had felt like my best friend had matured alot more than me, and it definitely had something to do with the whole pregnancy thing. I was just glad things were working out for her, she was lucky to have Emmett.

 _And I definitely gave it to her, because if I had found out that I was pregnant, I wouldn't know what to do. But she's slowly finding herself again._

 **x-x-**

I expect a lot of things when I wake up, but I don't expect my dad to be the first person when I open my eyes that morning. My heart fucking stops, because his face was so close to mine and I nearly had a damn heart attack. I put my hand to my heart.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I swallow with a dry throat and sit up while bringing the covers with me. "w-why did you wake me up?"

He sighs, "Just wanted you to let you know I won't be home until late tonight. I left you some money on the kitchen table." I nod, rubbing my eyes.

 _That's all I got woken up for?_

He pats the top of my head and stares into my eyes. "One more thing?"

I scrunch my eyebrows up at him, waiting for him to speak.

"That Cullen kid is outside asking for you." He frowns. "I don't like that boy at all that much. I heard bad things about him. I hope you know what you're doing Bells."

 _Wait. What?_

 _Cullen? As in Edward Cullen was asking me at six o clock in the morning?_

I gulp. "Of course."

He nods his head slowly and walks out of my room. _Why is Edward outside my house at six in the morning? And why was Charlie allowing that?_

Why is he here?

 _Fucking get up and find out bitch_.

I shot out of bed, nearly stumbling over the duvet around my feet. I quickly slipped on slippers, heading downstairs and as Charlie said, I saw Edward's figure outside on the porch. His back was turned and opened the door slightly, slipping out.

His head turned around from the noise and I immediately noticed his eyes. They were slightly red, as if he'd been crying but I knew well enough it wasn't from that. I bit my lip, as his eyes trailed down my body, painstakingly slow. I shivered, realising then that I had a skimpy top on, no bra and shorts.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I moved closer to him, for six o clock in the morning it was still slightly dark out, but light enough for me to see his face.

He moved towards me, and I took steps back until I hit the wall. I licked my lips and swallowed.

 _My throat was really dry._

His eyes were on mine, I had my back against the wall and he trailed an arm up my arm. I shivered. "I had nowhere to go. And you're a friend now."

 _Friend. Right._

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, he was so fucking gorgeous. But he was most definitely high.

"Y-yeah. But why are you here?"

He frowned, his hands moved down to my thighs. "Why? Do you want me to go?" I felt his warm breath on my face.

 _I clearly had lost my voice at this point._

I quickly shook my head, his frown immediately disappeared and he leaned forward.

"Good, because I'm not fucking leaving." He buried his nose into my neck, and inhaled. "I came to see you."

 _Right. Because he needed a friend._

He was definitely doing things to my lady parts. I clamped my legs shut as I felt something wet on my neck. _He was licking my neck. Holy._

I gasped; my fingers involuntarily ran through his hair, resting on the back of his head. A moan escaped my lips when he licked it, this time biting down.

" _Oh_ ," I leaned my head against the wall. He groaned, his hands moving from my thigh to my stomach, gripping my waist before they rested on my boob.

 _Okay, he was definitely high. Now would be a good time to pull away Bella._

His finger rubbed against my hard nipple ever so slightly, and it was enough for me because I pushed my chest into his hands, moaning I tilted my head back as he pinched my nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

 _Fuck. That felt_ so _good._

He pressed against me, I felt Edward Jr press against my shorts and I pulled back. _What was I doing? With Edward of all people? Not to mention Charlie was still inside._

I was breathing heavily, and so was Edward. He rested his head against my eyes, his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted.

"Fuck." His eyes opened and he stared down at me, his forehead still on mine. His eyes were so beautiful. "What you do to me Bella," _There he goes with my damn name again._

 _Did he say this to all his girls?_

I gulped. "W-what did you come for Edward." I stuttered. He shifted in front of me; he removed his hands from my waist and rested them on the wall behind me.

"I can't fucking go home. I just-"he shook his head, his eyes still red, he stared at me. "I didn't have anywhere to go."

I wondered if this had something to do with what happened last night. I wanted to ask him, but I didn't. He traced his finger along my jaw, not looking at me. I heard movement about in the window next to us and I knew Charlie would be setting off for work soon. Edward knew too.

"Don't tell anyone about this," he breathed through nose. "keep it between you and me." he backed away, and I stood up straight.

 _Was he repeating the same thing I had said that night at Jakes?_

I noticed his motorbike near my driveway, he made moves towards it. He revved it, giving me one last look before he disappeared.

 _Why did I feel like this was the first of many?_

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I love all of you that favourite my story, follow my story and review! And** _ **even**_ **those who lurk :)  
Continue to let me know what you all think! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

I couldn't stop thinking about that morning; Edward had officially consumed my mind for the entire day. I even met up with Alice and Rosalie later on that day, and every time Alice gave me a look I got paranoid, thinking Alice knew about my _situation_ with Edward earlier on.

"And so this is why I think the theme this year should be like all girly, and full of pinks." Jessica Stanley was the vice president and all around bitch, sits back in her chair next to class president Ben Cheney.

Ben throws her a tight lip smile. "Thank you Jessica. Any suggestions anyone?" I roll my eyes at Jessica's idea of a theme. _So typical._

Mike Newton who rarely joined us threw Jessica 'are you dumb' look. He played on the same football team as Royce, I'd seen them speak a few times but they weren't close. Mike was a decent guy, one I actually got along with.

"Girly and full of pinks? Yeah I don't think so," He popped gum into his mouth. "You won't see me wearing fucking pink. No." He snorted.

Jessica crossed her arms, huffing. "Are you trashing my idea?" she said gasping, "You can't say no!"

Mike smirked, "Yeah, you're right. I say _heeeeell no."_ I hide a smile; the look on Jessica's face was priceless.

Tia Kebi's hand flies up, and we all turn to see her long, dark hair draped over her shoulders. She blinks a set of deep brown eyes with her olive skin complexion. She's breathtaking. Ben nods his head at her.

"I'm not too keen on that idea. But I was thinking a winters ball?" she turns to look at me and I sense that she wants me to nod and agree with her. So I find my head moving up and down, making a noise of agreement. Angela smiles at me, and she also nods her head in agreement.

"Bella?" Ben looks between me and Angela, "Angela? Are you both agreeing with this?"

"Uh," I blink at Ben and then at Tia who is staring at me pleadingly like I am going to throw her idea to the ground and stomp all over it. "I think-"Angela kicks my leg under the table and I grimace and turn to glare at her. She smiles at me, laughing a little. I nod. "I second that."

Angela beams at me and so does Tia. Ben smiles, clapping his hands together. He turns to look at the rest of them in the room, there is about eight of us but no one speaks up. They just stare, and Ben sighs.

"Seriously, you guys come _on!_ " They all slowly start to nod their head in agreement. "We represent this entire school; speak the hell up and act right for once."

 _Wow, Ben Cheney was pissed._

I gave Angela a look, and she blushed when I winked at her. Jessica stood up from her chair, bag on her arm.

"I've got to be somewhere. The winter ball _better_ be a good idea." She quickly dashed off and I looked to Angela rolling my eyes. _I did that alot when Jessica was concerned._

"As opposed to her idea, I'm sure it will be." I stood up and Angela laughed.

 **x-x-**

Rosalie looked up from flicking through a Vogue magazine, staring at me and Alice on the seat near my window. "What do you think," she quickly flipped the magazine up in the air, showing us both. "of _this_ dress."

Alice scrunched her nose up, "Mom could make you one herself, exactly like that." Rosalie threw her a look.

"I love Esme, but my dress can't be made! It's fucking prom!"I rolled my eyes, Rosalie always wanted the best. And _boy_ she would always get the best with Emmett.

 _Gosh, anyone could ever talk about was prom and I just really wasn't all that into it._

"The last thing on my mind right now is prom." I grumbled. Something whacked the side of my head and I realised Rosalie had thrown a pillow at me. " _Hey!_ "

"I worry about you sometimes Bella." _More like all the time._ "When will you embrace the fact that you're a _girl_?"

I faked a gasp, "I'm a girl?"She threw me a look, continue to flick through her magazine as Alice's phone beeped and her eyes lit up.

"Emmett is more of a girl than you." Alice's phone beeped again, and I turned to her.

"Are you and Jasper together?" I blurted.

Her head snapped up from the phone and her mouth opened. "W-why would you ask that?" Rosalie snorted from her place on the bed.

"We see the way you look at him Al. There are no keeping secrets from me. I know _everything_." Rosalie's eyes flicked to mine and then back to Alice.

 _Was it me, or was Rosalie talking about something else._

Alice itched her nose, "I like him, I don't know if I have strong feelings for him." She licked her lips, "but I like him."

We didn't ask any more questions, obviously Alice didn't feel comfortable enough to tell us, whether she was shy or just not ready yet. Charlie called us down to eat not long after, and we ate our food before Alice had to go home. Rosalie was staying the night.

We were on the sofa, flicking through channels. The light was off, we had blankets draped across us, both lying on the opposite sides. And of course, a big bowl of popcorn and bags of junk in the middle.

 _Was it really a sleepover if you couldn't binge eat?_

I watched as Charlie grabbed his coat, zipping it up and looking at me. "I won't be home tonight, so enjoy yourselves" I nodded, and Rosalie blinked up at Charlie yawning. "Oh, and Bells?"

I twisted my neck around, Charlie opened the front door. "Let's not have a repeat of this morning with that Cullen kid shall we." He winked at me and then shut the front door.

"Cullen kid?" Rosalie sat up, staring at me.

 _Damn you Charlie._

I looked at her, "Erm," I bit my lip, _think of something, think of something._ "Nothing."

 _Wow, way to go Bella!_

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Unless that said Cullen kid is Emmett, which I doubt because he was with me. I want an explanation. _Now_."

I inwardly groaned, so much for keeping this low-key. I let myself sink into the sofa, staring at the ceiling. "He just happened to be there, and I-"

She scoffs and stares me down. "How long?" She replies through gritted teeth.

"Huh?" she's confused me now.

"You and Cullen," she says impatiently. "How long have you been fu-"

"Rosalie! It's not like that!" I stand up from the sofa, yelling.

She sighs, shaking her head. "Are you still a virgin?" she blurts out, before I can say anything else.

My mouth drops open in shock. It's Rosalie; it's something she would say, but I'm not prepared for it. She's always so freaking forward while I like to beat around the bush.

"Well?" she crossed her arms. I sighed, was she seriously asking me this.

"Do I _look_ like someone who has had sex Rose?" I threw my hands up in the air. She pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth and chews quietly.

"Then why are you and Cullen. . ." she shakes her head, "you _and_ Cullen?" she says it together as if it's the most absurd thing. I didn't want to explain to her about what Royce had done, and that I'd meant to have seen Jake but Edward had been there and _oh_ we sort of kissed and he touched my nipple.

 _Yup. That story would go down well._

"It's complicated. I don't know where to begin." I pulled my hair back, putting a bobble in it.

"Have you guys. . . "Rosalie grabs for the bag of chocolate, popping one into her mouth. "done anything else?"

I breathe through my nose really loud. "Not really? I mean, we've kissed and touched bu-"

"I just hope you know what you're doing Bella. And who exactly you're doing it with."

 _So do I Rosalie. So do I._

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I love reading all of your reviews! So thank you and always let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

It was prom night, and I was _really_ fucking dreading it. The dressing up, the makeup, the fake smiles and the fact I had to look and act like a _girl_. I just wasn't into all of it, I never had been. I let out a yelp as my head was yanked backwards. Rosalie was once again back attacking my head, this time her weapon of choice was a straightener.

"Will you keep your head straight Bella!" Rosalie yanked my head back again, straightening a new piece of my hair.

 _If I didn't love this girl, I swear to god._

"It's all done." She set down the straightener and my hair was pulled back into a tight, high ponytail. _This is why I never enjoyed events like this. Was it socially acceptable to go in jeans?_

I sneezed and Rosalie gasped. "Bless you! But don't ruin your makeup." As much as I tried not to, I burst out laughing. _This girl_. She was so serious.

"Ha-ha laugh all you want. But when the guys are _drooling_ over you, just remember that's my doing," she smirked, shoving a blue dress in my hands. "Now _go_."

Rosalie looks gorgeous in a short, light pink, bubble dress. You could see the tiniest bump; it wasn't obvious to those who didn't know anything. But to me, it was. It was cute. There's a darker shade of pink sash, that's wrapped around her, below her bust. Her hair is blown out, curly ends. She has makeup on, her eyes shining from the glitter on the eyelids. Her tiny earrings from tiffany and her Valentinos that cost more than my dress and hers combined.

 _Oh, and my dress?_

I took the dress from her, quickly slipping on some fresh underwear and putting the blue dress on my head and over my body. I looked at myself in the mirror, giving myself a look over before setting off. I do give credit, were credit is due. And I must admit that even though Rosalie was a pain in the _ass_ , is definitely a fashion guru. She knew me inside out, more than myself because damn I would never think of pulling this dress off.

Navy blue strapless dress, form fitting all the way to my hips and the slightest dipped hem at the back, glitter running along the hem of the dress. The dress is short, and stops just above my knees. There was a lining underneath my bust making my boobs look hell of a lot bigger than they actually were. _Oh_ and as for shoes? I had borrowed some of Rosalie's sparkly silver Christian Loubitons.

 _Reminding myself every ten minutes not to scruff them up or Rosalie would kill me. Literally. You did not come in between her and her shoes._

My hair was slicked back into a high ponytail; Rose had gone all out by putting two small silver hoop earrings in my ears. Rose had wanted to take off my 'B' silver chain necklace which was a present from my grandmother who passed away a few years ago. But I never took it off, it hanged a couple of inches above my bust.

" _Bella_!" Rosalie shouts from downstairs and I flinch back to reality.

I stared at my makeup, my eyes thinly outlined in black, two perfect wings on each end of the eyes. And my lashes long and fluttery, false lashes applied to the ends. My lips held a touch of pink, as do my cheeks. I sigh, closing my eyes at my reflection.

This definitely wasn't me.

 **x-x-**

I was in awe at how our team transformed the field and cafeteria into a dance floor, the typical disco balls on the ceiling with spotlights and a long table full of drinks and assortments. I caught Mike earlier on sneaking in bottles of tequila with his friends.

 _He was doing everyone a favour._

Emmet and Jasper didn't go to this school, they went to La Push as they had both been expelled but they decided to crash our prom. Edward didn't go to _any_ school, yet he knew everyone and appeared everywhere.

Emmett came to accompany Rosalie, mentioning that someone that hot couldn't turn up without a date, yet he wasn't willing anyone to take her. So he came, as so did Jasper with Alice; it was so obvious. They were together, yet none of them had made it official and we all had to act like it was normal.

Emmett appeared behind me, black and white bow tie. "Damn Belly boo, Rosalie did you good." I grinned.

"Don't look so bad either," Emmett beamed, kissing the top of Rosalie's head. I turned to Jasper, and Alice.

Alice was wearing a black puffy dress; she was definitely going for the gothic look. She paired the dress with black wedges. Jasper wore a similar suit to Emmett. I waved at them as they made their way to us.

"You clean up nice Jasper," I teased, ruffling his hair slightly and he chuckled.

"Thank you pretty lady." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes, patting his arm. We walked over to our table. I spotted Angela in the corner, sat next to Tia. I touched Rosalie's arm.

"I'll be back, save me a seat." Rosalie nodded. I set my purse down on the table, Angela spotted me and she straightened her back, smiling.

"They did well huh?" She ran her hands through her hair. She looked stunning; normally Angela wasn't one to put much effort in. She had disposed of her glasses; she had minimal makeup on and a loose flowy violet dress. "And you look, stunning."

She blushed, "They did an amazing job. Who knew this would be the grubby cafeteria." Her eyes trailed behind mine and she ducked. I didn't have to turn around to see who she was hiding from.

"Hmmm, let me guess. Is Ben Cheney behind me? By any chance. . ." I teased her; she scowled slapping my arm slightly.

"We haven't spoken much." She looked down, rubbing her hand up and down her arms. I turned around, waving at Ben. _He sure did scrub up nice._ "no, Bell-"

Ben Cheney walked up to us, all his friends behind him stood awkwardly behind him.

"Ben, what a surprise!" I fake gasped, "I'm just stood over here with _Angela_. And I've actually got to go so maybe you could keep her company?"

Ben gulped, smiling and nodding. If there was a table above us, I was sure that Angela would have kicked me _again_. I moved out of the way and Ben stared at her, his mouth open; she giggled. _My work was done._

Angela threw me a grateful shy smile and I made my way back to the table. Emmett snorted at whatever Rosalie had said, and twisted the cap on a bottle of Tequila.

"It'll loosen us up." he shoves the bottle under Alice's nose. "and lord knows we could all use some loosening up." I sit down next to Rosalie and she hands me back my purse.

She scowls. "Call me crazy, but falling flat on my face in these wedges at prom is not appealing."

Emmett rolls his eyes and shoves a bottle in Jaspers direction; offering. Who immediately takes the bottle and takes a swig. I'm surprised at this, and it shows on my face. He tilts his head back and takes another swig eyes on me.

Rosalie pushes at Emmett's arm, "Have some consideration please," she rubs her belly. " _Pregnant_ lady here." She whispers that part, but it wouldn't make a difference because the music was loud enough and as minutes went by the room filled with more people. I spot Jessica in her skimpy glittery dress already letting loose on the dance floor, I scan my eyes around that area. I knew Royce King would be lurking around somewhere.

 _Just the thought of him knocks me sick._

I know this is a majorly bad idea. I know it, and yet I take the bottle from Emmett and tip my head back and drink. The tequila burns down my throat, and I grimace because it's warm and tasters horribly bitter. Despite my throat feeling like it was on fire, I threw my head back and took one last gulp of Don Julio Silver.

We waste no time afterward in getting onto the dance floor, and Emmett pulls Rosalie next to him as he pretends to whip her ass as 'S&M' Rihanna plays and she looks absolutely mortified as she slaps his hand away but a smile plays on her laugh. I burst out laughing.

 _God, I loved Emmett._

I push Jasper and Alice towards the hot sticky bodies that are dancing.

"Go dance, before I fall asleep watching the two of you." Jasper chuckled, shaking his head, gripping Alice's arm and she looks at me.

"But what about you?" her arm being tugged by Jasper.

"I'll take care of that," both our heads snap to the left, to see Mike hold out his hand. I turn my head back to Alice's but she's already in the middle dancing away with Jasper. I hesitate to agree. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea, but I didn't want to come off as a complete bitch. Then I figure what harm can one dance do? And it beats standing here watching everyone. I look up at him, nodding and put my hand out for him to take. He places his hands on my wrist and I awkwardly bring them up to the back of his neck.

Mike clears his throat, "Uh. . . "We sway side to side slowly, "you look good."

 _Good?_

It wasn't much of a compliment. Now normally I would be offended with Rosalie going to all of this effort for someone to say I look 'good'. But it was Mike, and he was trying. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you. You look _good_ too." He grinned a very toothy grin, his teeth blindingly white. He didn't really make much conversation but here and there we'd speak a little. The music switched up abit and we comfortably dance, it's as if Mike and I share the same brain tonight. When he moves to the left I move to the right and we dance terribly and laugh out loud every time someone gives us dirties.

I breathe heavily, "I'm done," Mike makes whacky movements next to me and I throw my head back and laugh. "Wow, I could have gone my whole life without witnessing that."

He makes the move again and I shake my head, "I'm going to pee. If anyone asks." He winks at me and I leave the middle of the dance floor to hunt down the nearest girl toilets.

I quickly pee; I was so hot and sticky. I quickly wash my face with cold water and quickly check my reflection. Rosalie did a good job at the makeup because it was still intact. I make my walk back to the cafeteria and that's when I spot Royce. He was stood near the doors, he had Jessica pushed up against the wall. I shuddered.

 _That used to be_ me _there before Jessica. Good riddance._

I tried to creep past them both without being noticed, but my heels betrayed me as they clicked on the floor every time I took one step. Jessica moaned, and I cringed. Royce's head snapped up and his eyes met mine. I gulped, pausing.

He quickly pulled back from her, and she grabbed onto his shirt, trying to pull him back. She noticed me and smirked, wrapping her legs around his back. She was so obviously trying to make me jealous, little did she know the only message I was getting was that she was a desperate girl.

I chose to walk around the field and get into the hall that way. I didn't want to go past Royce. I quickly spun around, walking fast on my heels to try and reach the other door.

 _God, I really had hoped on not bumping into him._

I quickly sent Rosalie a text, letting her know I'd be with her in five.

I heard a noise behind me, I kept walking. _Please don't let that be Royce._

"Bella!" I heard him yell behind me. I swallowed, picking my pace up, ignoring him as I turned a corner.

 _What the fuck did he want with me now? I just wanted to get out of here. I was scared._

I heard his footsteps getting closer and I cursed myself for not being able to run with heels on. I felt a hand grip my upper arm and I was spun around to meet his face.

He looked hot and sweaty and he was breathing heavily. His stare hard. "Bella. Don't run away from me."

I struggled to pull my arm out of his grip and he grumbled his grip tighter than ever. "What did I just say?" He pushed me against the wall, pinning me in. "I just want to talk."

I swallowed. _Talk? Talking was what he had wanted to do the last time before he near enough broke my damn wrist._

"Get-"I stopped, fixing my words. My answering back had made him violent and aggressive. "Rosalie is looking for me." I lied. His eyes searched mine and he scowled.

"Rosalie was dancing with Emmett. I saw. You wanna know what else I saw?" I shook my head, trying to break free from his grip. He pushed my arm, I slammed the wall again, my shoulder burned and my eyes filled with tears."I saw you and Newton getting very cosy."

I blinked my tears away. "Royce, please let me go." I said shakily. He buried his sweaty face into my neck and I stretched my face up, trying to get him off me. " _Please_."

"You fucking love the attention," He sniffed my neck, inhaling. "first it was me, then Cullen. And now it's Newton." He pulled his face up and stared me in the eyes. "I didn't know you were such a slut."

I flinched. And before I could respond he slammed his lips onto mine, I pushed on his chest with the one arm he didn't have hold on and he pressed into me, forcing my mouth open with his tongue and I pressed my lips shut.

 _I was going to puke. I was going to puke._

He released my arm to try and stop me from hitting his chest. And I took my chance, I forcefully _well, with as much force as I could_ , I pushed his head and he stumbled back abit. And I kicked off my heels leaving them on the ground as I ran across the field and I heard him shout my name again. _Fucking psycho._

I quickly ran inside, slamming the two doors shut and I put the latch on the door at the top. I shakily ran my fingers through my hair and let out a sob. I was shaking so bad, I pulled out my phone and shakily scrolled through my contacts.

I passed a couple names, and my finger stopped on one. Before I could think about what I was doing, I dialled. **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm enjoying writing my story alot now there's more Edward involved :) I hope you guys are! As always, let me know what you think! Do we all hate slobbery Royce now? Who knew!**

 **THANK YOU TO MY SISTER WHO GIVES ME IDEAS. I LOVE YOU 3**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

 **x-x-x-**

It rang a couple of times, and then I heard him. " _Hello?"_ His deep voice through the phone.

I leaned my head against the wall, still breathing heavily. _Was it the best idea to have rang him?_ "Hey . . . Edward?"

I heard him clear his throat, " _Bella?_ _How did you get my number?"_ I had his number for quite some time, mostly if Alice and I needed a ride back in the days when we didn't know how to drive. And I guess I'd always added his number into my phone every time I upgraded.

"Can you come and get me?" I swallowed. _This was definitely a bad idea. He probably could think of a ton of things to do then listen to me_. "I- its prom and I don't feel well."

It was silent on the other end and I contemplated on just hanging up. I peeked out the window, still shook from what Royce had tried to attempt. "I'll be there in five." I heard him say, and then the line cut off.

I realised I had left my purse inside and I didn't feel like going back into the school, I didn't feel like partying and I didn't want Rosalie to ask me questions. I also didn't want to be the one to ruin their night. I quickly dropped a text saying I didn't feel too good and slipped down the latch before sprinting across the field.

Royce was nowhere to be seen and I thanked my lucky stars that he hadn't been waiting for me all this time. I straightened my outfit a little, _fuck_. I had flung my shoes off when Royce was forcing himself on me and _fuck_ they were Rosalie's fucking Loubitons.

 _Shitfuckshitfuckshitfuck_.

 _I was not going back to get them now, there was no way in hell. Rosalie was going to kill me, I as officially dead. I am dead._

A honking noise snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw Edwards silver Volvo roll up near the school entrance. _Shit._ I had no fucking shoes on; luck was definitely on my side today. _Not._ I speed walked towards the car, hoping that I could get inside without Edward noticing my shoes were missing.

I quickly grabbed the handle and slipped inside. I looked up at Edward, subconsciously running my hands through my messy hair. _Thanks to Royce the bastard._ I opened my mouth, apologising for making him come all this way but his eyes widened and he stared at my lips.

"What happened to your lip Bella?" His eyes narrowed. I furrowed my brows, bringing my hand up to my lip and wincing as it scraped my bottom lip. I pulled it back, there was blood on my fingers and I gulped.

 _Fucking Royce bit me! How did I not feel that?!_

I let out a shaky breath, clamping my lips together thinking it would all go away. "Nothing. I just, caught it on something." I sat forward and he grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him.

"Bella. What the _fuck_. Where are your shoes?" He inhaled and his arm stretched to rest it in front of me. _Great. Did he want to notice anything else whilst I was here?_

"Can we just go, I don't feel we-"

"Bullshit." He cut me off. I rubbed a hand over my face, being careful not to ruin my makeup, not that I gave a shit about it right now. " _Bella_." He said in a deathly calm voice.

 _Too calm._

I looked up at him, his fingers reached out and he placed his thumb on my bottom lip. I stared at his face as he wiped the blood away and took out a tissue wiping his own fingers. I licked my lip and instantly regretted it. It definitely stung like a mother fucker.

"Did Royce do this?" His eyes searched mine and I didn't say no, but I also didn't admit that he did. Royce needed more than ass kicking, but I knew if I admitted it he would cause another bruise to appear on his face; probably more. He didn't wait for an answer, he cursed under his breath and took off his seatbelt, his hand reaching for the handle.

 _Shit._ I grabbed his arm. "Pleas-"

"I fucking told him. I fucking warned that bastard of a boy." He was angry, that was for sure. I didn't want him to cause a scene, damn it. He opened the car door, and I quickly pulled on his arm.

"Edward." I pleaded, near enough crying. His movement paused at the mention of his name and he twisted his head to look at me. _Think of something. Think of something._ "Please don't leave me."

He didn't say anything, and I hoped that it would be a good enough excuse for him to stay. His eyes looked down to where my arm was still attached to his and I quickly dropped it. He shut the door, breathing out loudly and he leaned his head against the seat; eyes closed.

No one says a word until we stop at the first stoplight. I begin to feel nervous, where were we going? Was it really a good idea to be with Edward? He switches the stereo on and hits the AUX button. Under the stereo, he has his phone plugged in. He scrolls, clicking and dropping it down. That's the only noise that fills the car. I slump into my seat, noticing my bare feet and mentally preparing myself for tomorrow when Rosalie would notice her heels were gone and kill me.

I bite my bottom lip, staring ahead as the light turns green and he turns a corner. I see his head turn to look at me from the side of my eye and I gulp. _Where was he taking us?_

He stops near a bridge, overlooking a long lake, it looked like it went on for miles; or it was just really dark. I look up at him and he reaches in front of me to open the glove box. There's a pack of cigarettes, along with small black box and a handful of unopened cigars. He grabs the cigarettes and puts one between his lips and slams it shut. He then turns the engine off, getting out of the car and I watch him as he moves to walk around my side.

I open my side of the door, he stares at me and motions for me to come and then he turns and sits on the grass nearby the lake overlooking the lake. I wearily took a seat next to him and smoke filled the air near us as he puffed out. I sighed, looking out at the lake and the lantern lights that decorated the bridge.

 _It was beautiful. But why had he bought me here?_

"I like to come here and think." My eyes turn to meet his but he's staring out, cigarette in hand. _Crap, had I said that out loud?_

I blushed; thank god it was dark out. I stretched my legs out, it was cold tonight and I shiver and run my hands up and down my arms. He inhales deeply and I turn to him, the smoke coming out of his nose as he shrugs out of his leather jacket.

"Here," he mumbles around his cigarette and hands it to me.

I don't want to take it, but I don't want to be cold either. Besides, something tells me if I say no anyways he'll put it on me. I smile, the wind blowing my hair back but before I can take it off him he drapes it around my shoulders.

I snuggle up to the jacket, burying my arms inside and he throws his cigarette. I start to think we are going to sit in silence when he turns his head to me.

"I won't let it slide y'know."

I look up, turning my head slightly to look at him. I couldn't see him well, but well enough for me to make out his facial expressions and right now he didn't look happy.

"I don't want to talk about Royce." I shake my head, picking at the grass with my fingers. I hear him shift beside me and his cold fingers are on my chin, lifting it up to look at him. _He had a habit of doing that_.

He runs his thumb along my lip, and I swallow. "He won't touch you again. _I'll_ make sure of that." I look up at him, his eyes are trained on my lips and I suddenly don't feel cold anymore. I tip my shoulders back and let the jacket fall off me onto the ground. His eyes immediately drop down to my chest and it only makes me breathe faster.

His Adams apple bobs up and down, "You look. . ." his hand trails along my collar bone and I shiver. "beautiful."

"Thank you." I whisper, and he stares at me for all of five seconds and he clears his throat. His finger leaves my chin and he flops down on his back. He pats the space and I shuffle back, putting my head back to his. And we both lay like that, staring up at the sky, no words.

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi guys, hope you are enjoying the story so far :) - make sure to let me know what you think! I love Edward and Bella moments *dreamy sigh***

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I just like to mix things up abit and have some fun. :)**

x-x-x-

" _Oh!" I moan. "Oh my god, Edward!"I pull his hair between my fingers and start whimpering into his shoulder._

" _Take these off." he growls into my ear and I swallow, complying. I hear my underwear stretch and rip as he yanks them down my legs._

" _Edward, I need you!" I cry out, I want him on me. I want him everywhere._

 _He pauses and stares at me. I almost ask him what's wrong until he blinks. "Say it again." He demands, his words husky and full of want._

"Bells!"

My shoulders were being shaken and I quickly shot up, hand on heart. I blinked my vision fuzzy.

 _Holy shit. Now I was dreaming about Edward? And nothing about that dream was PG._

"Bella?" My head snapped up, Charlie stood there with the home phone in his hand. I blushed, gulping. Did my dad see anything? I sure hope not.

I cleared my throat, running my hands through my hair. "Err, yeah Pops." He furrowed his brows, handing me the phone.

"It's for you." He smiled at me, and then walked out. I mumbled a thank you and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I cleared my throat again, voice thick with sleep.

" _Bella!"_ Rosalie's voice screeched through the phone. _"You didn't answer your phone, you didn't text me back, you didn't even tell us all why you left?!"_

I sighed, "First Rose, _breathe_." I lay back down, on my side; phone pressed to my ear. "secondly, I did text you to let you know I wasn't feeling well."

I heard shuffling on the other end. " _How did you get home?_ "

"Charlie picked me up. I didn't want to bother any of you." I replied. There was silence on the phone for what seemed like a couple of seconds.

" _So why did some see you leaving with Cullen?"_ _Shit_. _She knew I was lying._

I rolled on my back, staring up at the ceiling. "Ro-"

" _I don't care."_ She cut me off. _"You knew prom was special to me, it's my last memory of all of_ this _. And you ditch us for Cullen?" I hear her sigh and more shuffling. "Chicks before dicks Bella."_ I open my mouth to reply but the line cuts off.

 _Great. Smart move Bella. I didn't want to tell her anything about Royce, but it sure seemed like I was lying about last night by getting Edward to pick me up._

 _The whole fucking school was so nosy._

 **x-x-**

I can't believe it.

She's actually freaking mad at me so much that she didn't even come to school today. After a couple of minutes, I'd gotten into Edward's car last night and he'd dropped me home. And Rosalie now thinks im getting it off with Edward so much that Rosalie Jane Hale is not at school. She won't even reply to my texts, over all _this?_ _What the hell?_

I spot Alice on the phone near the wall and I make my way up to her. "Hi," she spins around, rolling her eyes and smiles.

She quickly says bye to whoever it is on the phone. My guess? _Jasper._ She turns her attention to me, shoving her phone in her jean pocket. "Bells, are you feeling better?"

I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion, she blinked. _Oh shit yeah._ "Yeah, much better Alice." The bell rang through the parking lot and we both made our way to first period. "But how about you, what did you guys get up to?"

She smiled, "It was good, really good. It being Rosalie's last one, y'know. Just wish you hadn't felt so sick."

 _I would have felt guilty,_ if _Rosalie wasn't avoiding me and ignoring my calls._

I nodded, taking our seats beside each other in lesson, all the students buzzing in and out of class. It was the last couple days of school, and I couldn't fucking wait.

"Oh!" Alice twisted her legs to face me, "Esme wanted to apologise for the whole drama at the dinner thing," she turned her attention to the front, flipping through pages. "Edward is back home now. It's just Mom worries about him you know? He's going through a rough time right now."

I nod slowly; _did I almost feel disappointed that he was back home? No more late night trips to Jakes hey?_

 _Shut up._

"And right now, he's just... Carlisle and him have so many arguments it's ridiculous." She threw me a worried smile, "It's crazy. Count yourself lucky that you don't ever have to face Edward when he's alone." She laughed slightly.

 _Gosh. If only she knew what I was dreaming about earlier on._ I blushed, ducking my head slightly but to my luck she wasn't even looking at me.

 **x-x-**

Rosalie was definitely not ignoring my calls on accident. It was definitely on purpose. It was ridiculous. I was prepared to grovel at her feet before . . . but _now . . ._ what the hell.

I sighed, slamming my phone down on the bathroom counter. _If Rosalie wanted to ignore me, then two could play this game._ Well _, when she decided to talk to me that was._ I heard a knock on the front door and I quickly slipped on a towel, hair dripping everywhere but not giving a fuck. It must be Jacob, I had invited him around whilst Charlie was working a late shift. He was always doing overtime these days and Jake and I had abit to catch up on. I quickly unlocked the front door.

The cold air hit me and I saw Edward freaking Cullen stood on my porch, the light on the porch reflected onto half of his face. _What was he doing here?_

"Erm," I bit my lip. "Is there a reason you're on my porch at quarter past ten?"

He shrugged his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to see you."

 _See me?_

"For what Edward?" I noticed him staring at my chest for a little too long, I swallowed, realising I was in nothing but a fucking towel.

His hand went to the back of his ear, scratching. "I just, came to see you." He shuffled his feet, "y'know, to see how you're doing."

I couldn't help but smile, still confused. "I'm fine Edward." I moved aside to let him in, another gust of wind hitting me. I shivered. "You don't have to check up on me you know. Royce isn't here."

He didn't respond and he stepped into the living room, I watched him as he traced his fingers along the cupboard which held childhood frames of me, Charlie and Renee when we were all a happy family.

"Can't I see how a friend is doing?"

I shut the door, and moved towards him. "Friends huh?" he smirked, gazing up and down at me. "Well then I should definitely get dressed, this isn't how _friends_ dress in front of each other." I teased, making a move upstairs.

I feel his hand latch onto my wrist and he pulls me to him. "I think you look hot." he stared at me. I blushed, subconsciously wrapping the towel tighter around my body. His hand reached out for my hair and he twisted it up and made a bun shape on the top of my head. "That's better."

I didn't dare look at him; I was fucking blushing like a girl who hadn't spoken to a guy in their entire life. I felt his breath on my neck and I shivered. His finger trailed my collarbone to my shoulders. His fingers worked at my shoulders and I dipped my head down, giving him more access to my neck.

" _Oh_." I gasped, his cold lips were on my neck and I let out a shaky breath. I quickly turned my head to meet his, "Edward I-"

He didn't let me finish, his lips are on mine. It starts off slow, and I don't kiss him back and that's when his mouth gets aggressive and I give in. I moan. He bites. My lip. My tongue. My neck. My shoulder. I whimper like the closet whore I am every time I feel his teeth touch my flesh. His hands are on my waist, I keep one hand tight on the towel and his hands run up and down my waist.

With his hand tightly gripped on my waist, he walks backwards making sure to be careful with me so I don't fall. My back hits the wall and he starts sucking at my neck, I tip my head back so he can access it more and his hand slides on my breast over the towel. A moan escapes me, _that felt so good_. He seems to notice that, or I said it out loud but I don't care at that moment as he loosens the towel at the top, his hands bunch the flesh of my breasts between his fingers and I'm so glad I didn't choose to put a bra on. Instinctively, my hands go to the back of his neck and cold air hits me as my towel drops to the floor.

He sucks in a breath, stopping and pulling back to give me a once over. I shy under his gaze, and I think he's going to hand me my towel back but he bends down and his mouth is on my nipple. I cry out when I feel him pinch, and suck on my puckered nipples.

"Oh," I gasp, my hand tangling with his hair. "Edward, that feels so-"

His head lifts up and the air hits my nipple as his tongue is in my mouth and I pant. I was so hot. My hands wander down his muscled chest and his tight six-pack and then my fingers are pulling at his belt. He curses and pulls away, his hands flying to grab mine.

"Bella," he pants, his hands still gripping mine as I breathe heavily and look up at him. "you don't have to."

I frown. _Did he not want me to do it? What guy stopped this just to tell me I didn't have to?_ He must have noticed, because his hands flew to my face; he cupped it.

"I want you to." He groaned, pressing himself to me. "Believe me Bella, I _want_ you to." He breathed. "Not tonight."

 _Oh, so there was going to be more nights like this?_

I bit my lip, and watched him as he picked up my towel and staring at me for a full five seconds. I blushed and I heard him chuckle and he wrapped the towel on me.

 _Edward Cullen had seen me fucking naked. I was going to hell._

 **x-x-x-**

 **until then,  
** shewhotypes


End file.
